


Norrix's Adventures with Monsters and One Werewolf In Particular

by addmultiplydividesplit



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Ass Play, Bee Girls, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breeding, Burping, Bustyboy, Butts, Clit growth, Come Shot, Digestion, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fantasy, Fart Fetish, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gangbang, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Girl Penis, Goblins, Gross, Growth, Hand Feeding, High Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Kinky, Lamiae, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Monster Boy, Monster Girl, Monsters, Mouth Kink, Multi, Naga, Nymphs & Dryads, Orcs, Orgy, Other, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scat, Scat Eating (Kinda), Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Tailjobs, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twinks, Unbirth, Vaginal Fingering, Vore, Weight Gain, Weird, Werewolf, Worldbuilding, disposal, female muscle growth, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addmultiplydividesplit/pseuds/addmultiplydividesplit
Summary: An epic, globe-trotting adventure about a Monster Nerd named Norrix and his Big Stinky werewolf GF Keena, in which they travel across the land in search of the secret origins of Lycanthropy, encountering countless kinky creatures along the way.





	1. Big Stinky Werewolf GF

"What you don't understand is, people only want to know as much about monsters as it takes to kill them," he said gruffly. 

"Oh, no, I understand," Norrix retorted. "I just don't think that it's right."

"So what, you're going to singehandedly change the entire world's attitude on monsters?"

"I can try, can't I?"

The landlord scoffed. Shaggy graying hair encircled his face. His apparel was deceptively expensive, the dark yellow robes he wore that appeared to be tattered and old were actually made of a costly and especially comfortable fabric.

Norrix's choice of attire was the opposite: while the shiny linen of his blue vest, matching pants, and dark blue undershirt looked expensive, it was actually given to him for free as part of his enrollment to his university. The orange sun patch sown into the right breast of his vest was the symbol of his Alma Mater. The school uniform clung tightly to his lithe form, which was bereft of any visible muscle. The only part of his body with any noticeable width were his hips. His thick head of wavy black hair stopped midway down his neck. While it was clearly freshly washed, it was not neatly kept, allowed to flow and fall as it pleased. Norrix had a rather cute face too: a small, rounded nose, to match his overall soft, rounded features, a subtle, inviting smile as his default expression, handsome, radiant light blue eyes that, along with his eyebrows which seemed to always be raised, gave off a sense of perpetual curiosity with everything around him. His natural charm may have worked on the ladies, but it did little for his frustrated landlord, who was fiddling neurotically with his pen underneath his desk

Finally, after the long silence following his dismissive scoff he spoke : "Between this and you claiming you're going to pay your rent on time...well, I think you should focus on one miracle at a time."

"I said I'll get you your money by the end of the week, and I still stand by that."

"We'll see."

\----

Norrix ignored the judgement in his landlord's voice, walking past him and ascending the stairs towards his room. He opened it with the key he had been given. He immediately proceeded to walk briskly across his room, planting his face in his pillow to muffle the scream of primal anguish he needed to unleash. 

"MMFFFffFfffFf."

Norrix's apartment was medium-sized, and he took advantage of every single inch he had been given. Nearly every surface was adorned with something of value-the walls covered in diagrams of monster anatomy, trophies he found while exploring were hung by hooks, loose papers and leather-bound books were scattered about the floor, his diploma proudly displayed in a golden frame.

It was useless, all of it. All those hours spent reading about strange creatures, the years it took for him to get his degree in Monster Biology and Behavior-all of it was a waste. It hadn't made him a single cent, and with the last of the money his parents had loaned him dwindling away, he would be kicked out of his apartment. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like then. He would probably be forced to scavenge for food in the woods, like one of those feral monsters he'd wasted his life learning about. What an idiot he was, following the passions of his foolish childhood instead of doing something actually useful. He couldn't even sell the books for money-all the annotations he'd made in the margins would render them worthless.

Then again, he did have a week before he'd be kicked out. That could be enough time to learn pick-pocketing...

Norrix's entire body felt numb, but that might've just been from the lack of oxygen that came with breathing through a pillow for the last several minutes. The light of the full moon beamed against his back through the window, like the judgmental eye of everyone who told him that his hobby would never amount to anything, that he should just get a real, honest job. Well, they were proven right. Norrix hoped they were happy.

Norrix was snapped out of his self-loathing haze by a ferocious, echoing roar that split the silence of the night in two. It was proceeded by the terrified screams of the townspeople, and the sounds of feet pounding against dirt, as they scattered away in all directions. 

Norrix peered out of his window, but truthfully, he didn't need his eyes to determine what the source of the sound was. Still, he just had to look, partly to confirm, partly out of morbid curiosity, and partly to determine how close the thing was to him. 

He spotted, through the smudged glass of his window, a black-furred creature, with the snout, ears, and features of a wolf, that stood upon two legs like a human. It was far larger than any human, though. Judging by the way it towered over the terrified townspeople, it must've been at least 10 feet tall. At the end of each long, muscular arm was a hand with an opposable thumb like a human. At the end of each finger was a talon, curved and black like the dark side of the moon. The rather generous breasts, wide hips, and meaty pussy lips partially concealed by hair suggested that the creature was female. Her mouth was brimming with yellowed, drool-slick teeth. The lack of blood on her fangs and swell to her gut suggested that she hadn't actually claimed a victim...yet.

She was the kind of creature that Norrix had only read about. The scholar was, from the window of his apartment, only a stone's throw away from an actual, real-life werewolf.

A lesser man would've run away. A greater man would've run towards it, sword in hand. Only Norrix would think to walk gently down the stairs on the tips of his toes, his footsteps silent as to not alert the beast of his presence prematurely. Werewolves were hunters, and had very sensitive hearing, as he knew. As he descended the stairwell, the instructions for what to do in case of a werewolf attack echoed in his head over and over like a catchy song.

If Norrix was a superstitious man, he would've suspected that he'd conjured this werewolf into existence through sheer force of desire. He couldn't think of a more perfect way to make his monster obsession seem worthwhile than this.

Norrix ambled his way to the outside of the apartment, keeping his gaze fixed to the werewolf, not wanting to loose track of her position. The scattering villagers were actually doing a rather good job of dealing with the werewolf already, although not intentionally. Their chaotic, aimless fleeing and panicked screams confused the creature, irritating her enhanced senses. Her body whipped violently around, eyeing each villager individually, trying to determine which would make the easiest meal.

Norrix allowed the chaos of the crowd to conceal him, as he circled around the werewolf, towards the butcher's shop across the street. As he drew closer to the creature, his nose began to pick up on what could charitably be described as her potent feminine musk. To put it in less civil terms, she fucking reeked. She radiated with a pungent body odor, like sweat had been trapped in her fur for weeks. If her scent was this powerful from where he was standing, he couldn't imagine what it was like up close. Norrix wouldn't need to wonder for long, if his incredibly reckless plan went the way he hoped. 

He stood at the door of the butcher shop, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. It seemed like the she-wolf had finally found her prey-her claws tore apart his landlore's linen, as she lifted him up towards her widening, salivating maw, no doubt assaulting him with a hot blast of her dank, meaty breath. Norrix sighed. If only. 

"Hey girl, over here!" he said, lifting up a stone from the ground. His voice was loud enough to pierce through the ambient noise of the crowd, and the lycanthrope's fiery yellow eyes was fixed upon him.

Norrix closed his eyes, reeled his arm back, and released, letting the stone fly through the air. It didn't hit the werewolf-Norrix wasn't that good, but he didn't need to be. The point wasn't to strike her, the point was just to show her that he intended to. That would be more than enough to draw her attention away from her meal. 

The werewolf released her grip on the landlord, letting him fall towards the dirt-not gently, so at least there was that. The werewolf charged towards him, her hind legs kicking up dirt as she sprinted on all fours. Norrix had just enough time to run around to the rear of the building, open the back door to the butcher's shop, slip inside, and shut the door behind him. 

The backroom of the butchery was musty, and smelled of old meat-a lot like the monster herself, now that he thought about it. Large slabs of what Norrix assumed was beef were hung from the ceiling by meat hooks. He could hear the talons of the werewolf scraping against the door. She would break through in a matter of seconds, but that didn't matter. In fact, it was exactly what he hoped for. 

He snatched a chunk of raw meat from the ceiling, trying not to let the texture bother him too much. The dark meat locker was illuminated by a sudden burst of moonlight, as the door was reduced to splinters. The werewolf squeezed through the threshold, her chest rising and falling, and steam expelling from her maw as she breathed heavily. Norrix immediately darted towards the back of the locker, hiding behind one of the hanging slabs of cattle. She picked up on Norrix's scent right away, even through the background noise that was the raw meat's odor. A few lumbering steps, and she was directly on top of the petrified Norrix.

She lowered herself down towards the student, her hot, rancid breath against his face, her fangs a few mere inches away from the most vital parts of his anatomy. Her jaw widened, as she lowered herself further. Her jaws were nearly over Norrix's head now. If he waited a single moment longer, it would already be too late. 

Norrix raised his arms over his head, cramming the slice of meat between the werewolf's jaws. He pulled his arms away as her teeth snapped around it. The piece was rather large, so it took her a few seconds to chew and swallow it completely. This allowed Norrix enough time to snatch up a raw stake, which he hovered in front of the wolf girl's snout once she was finished with her first meal. 

With his first hand in front of her jaws, he reached his free hand around, to pat the top of her head. 

"See, I don't want to hurt you?" he said, as he ran his hands through her surprisingly soft, jet-black fur. Despite the fact that this creature could effortlessly swallow him whole or tear him to ribbons, Norrix wasn't even the least bit scared. Why should he be? He knew exactly what he was doing, there were few more qualified to confront this beast than him.

"Who's a good girl?" he said in his softest, most patronizing tone. She opened her maw to accept Norrix's offering of meat. He could see her eyes widening, as she began to understand what was happening. The first time he fed her, that could be passed off as an act of desperation. He was just trying to cram some meat in her mouth, so she would be too preoccupied with it to eat him. But this, this was an act of generosity-this piece of meat was a gift, not a method of survival. Norrix continued to rub her head, leaning forward so he could scratch behind her ears.

"That's a good girl...everyone out there is afraid of you. They don't seem to understand that you're just hungry. If you had something else to eat, you wouldn't bother with them, right?"

The werewolf devoured this slice of meat faster than she had the first, so Norrix didn't have enough time to fetch another. Fortunately, his strategy already seemed to be working. Her posture was less aggressive, more open. He walked to the other side of the room to get her more meat-and she left him, standing perfectly still until he returned, with a stack of raw, bloody beef in his arms.

"If you want this, you're going to have to behave," he said. He could feel his knees buckling under the weight of the meat. He was beginning to understand why butchers were always so burly. 

The werewolf already seemed to be rather obedient; she'd lowered herself down on her knees, mouth open, awaiting her next meaty treat. Norrix fell to his knees as well, leaving all but one of the meat slabs he was carrying on the floor. He had a feeling that a werewolf wouldn't be particularly concerned about sanitation. He dropped the huge beef slab into her maw-the monster tore in into chunks with only a few bites before swallowing it. 

This piece of meat was quite larger, and between it and the two others she had eaten, the werewolf's belly was beginning to noticeably swell. If she was a human, she would have been sporting a belly large enough to make her look pregnant. Since she was nearly twice the size of the average woman, she only had a small but conspicuous lump. Norrix knew better than to think her appetite was sated, though. 

"There, very good," he said, taking a second chunk from the pile beside him.

"I want you to lay on your back," he said sweetly, lying down with the meat draped over his body to demonstrate. The werewolf understood his miming, and went belly up, her toothy jaws parted, drooling in anticipation of yet another snack. 

Norrix could see her throat bulging as the second slice entered her stomach. Norrix lowered his hand onto her belly as it swelled, rubbing his fingers against the curved hillock of black-furred flesh. He could feel her skin stretching beneath his hand. He could even feel the gurgling and churning of her gut, like mini earthquakes against his fingertips. 

"See? When you lay down, it's easier for me to do this."

The monster's tongue lolled out of her mouth in ecstasy. All the food within her stomach, along with Norrix's rub, summoned a bubble of gas up from her stomach and out of her throat. 

*GrRrRRuuUUUUUURrrRrrrRrPppPP*

A bubbling belch erupted from the creature's jaws. Norrix had taken care to stay out of the range of the werewolf's bad breath, but her belch expanded the radius of her mouth-stink significantly. Norrix was treated to a nose full of vile digestive gas, that stung his nostrils and made his eyes water. And yet, if he couldn't help but find the action cute.

With the werewolf in an ideal position, Norrix was free to go back and forth, feeding her the remaining slabs of meat at his leisure. Her stomach expanded like a balloon-now she looked proportionally pregnant, a huge, spherical lump protruding from her midsection, churning audibly with the 70 or so pounds of meat trapped within. Norrix continued rubbing her gut, which would unavoidably lead to more vile belches spewing from her maw. 

Her mouth wasn't the only source of foul-smelling gasses, though. Her ass got in on the action too, producing deep, bassy bursts of flatulence. Unlike her belches, which at least had a scent that was reminiscent of her breath, her farts were a different beast entirely. Her pungent ass-stench was something truly horrendous, and yet, once again, Norrix struggled to find it anything other than cute. Her flatulence brought his gaze over to her rear, and from there, he could see that there was some...activity around her genital area. 

Dried femcum clung to the dark hairs around her puffy pussy. Through the tangle of jet black fur, her oversized, bright-pink clit could clearly be seen, standing fully erect. This werewolf was very blatantly aroused. How indecent. 

Norrix wasn't sure if he should consider this apparent fetish an undiscovered aspect of werewolf behavior, or just a quirk of this particular lycanthrope. 

With the meat gone, and the werewolf subdued, all that was left to do was keep her in a relaxed state until sunrise. Norrix found himself beginning to feel woozy. At first, he attributed it to the various forms of stink the werewolf woman had been assaulting him with for the last hour or so. Once he began to think about how long he had been interacting with her for, he realized the true cause of his dizziness-it was the dead of night, and he hadn't slept a wink. 

At least the werewolf seemed to be exhausted too, her eyes fluttering, as she struggled to stay awake in spite of an oncoming food coma. 

"Don't fight it," Norrix said, his sentence punctuated by a yawn. "Go to sleep, and when you wake up tomorrow, everything will be fine."

Norrix rose to his feet, and headed towards the exit of the butcher shop, where the door had once been. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone."

He turned around, but before he could walk away, he heard a soft whimper. 

"Are you serious?" he said with a smile, turning around to see the prone, round-bellied werewolf looking up at him with such longing.

"Fine. I guess it would be pretty irresponsible to leave you unattended through the night." Irresponsible to the townspeople, or irresponsible towards the werewolf herself, to abandon her without any comfort?

Norrix laid himself down next to the girl, who shifted over from her back to her side, a non-verbal way to indicate that she wanted him to spoon her. Norrix did just that-he wrapped his hands around her midsection as best he could. There was no way he could fit them all the way around with her belly so swollen, but from this position, he could easily rub it at his own leisure. 

The werewolf's eyes shut quickly, as she rapidly drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep. Norrix felt himself growing drowsy as well. The softness and warmth of the woman's body almost completely made up for the cold, rigid wood floor of the butchery. The room was silent, save for the werewolf's slow, deep breathing, and the gentle rumbling of her gut. The combined sounds were just soft and rhythmic enough to soothe Norrix to sleep like a lullaby. He could only hope that the girl had let out the last of her gas, he didn't want any booming belches or farts disturbing his peaceful slumber. 

\----

Norrix awoke to find his vision blocked out completely by an expanse of blackness. He pulled head head back, and discovered that his eyesight was being obscured by a mass of black hair, attached to the slumbering woman whose torso his arms were wrapped around. It could be safely assumed that this was the lycanthrope from the night before. If there was any remaining doubt, the familiar feminine musk she produced would've been enough to squash it.

Even in her human form, the wolfess was exceptionally large, about a full head taller than Norrix. She possessed a head of long, black hair as previously described, which was wild and uncombed and fell all the way to the middle of her back. She was not just tall, but broad, with the sort of thick, dense muscles usually sported by women of battle or who toiled in the fields with their bare hands. 

Norrix gently prodded her cheek with his finger, muttering "wake up" into her ear, hoping to arouse her without startling her. She opened her eyes slowly, before a quick wave of panic set in, as she realized that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. It left as soon as it came, though, as she recalled the events of the previous night that brought her to where she was now. She thought about the caress of the strange man's hand against her swollen gut, the soft, delicate way he looked at and spoke to her, as if he wasn't afraid, as if she wasn't a monster, the way his loving touch guided her so powerfully as to override the frenzy that'd taken hold of her mind.

In that moment, she realized that she was naked, and still sporting a considerably bulge on her belly from the massive amount of meat she had consumed last night. It seemed that her arousal hadn't gone away either, or perhaps she'd become wet again upon waking.

"Oh, good morning!" Norrix said, releasing his grip around her body, and rising to his feet. The absence of his warmth made her aware of the cold, uncomfortable floor she was laying on, and this discomfort compelled her to stand as well.

She noticed right away how flustered Norrix was, his cheeks ablaze, his eyes wandering about the room, trying to focus on anything but her nude form.

"Relax," she said, flashing him a smile that showed off her prominent canines. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Sure, I was covered in fur, but I think it still counts..."

And like that, Norrix's nerves were relieved in an instant, his luminous blue eyes aligning with the nude woman's (something) greens, as though this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Of course, how silly of me," he said, returning her smile. "Ah, I should introduce myself! My name is Norrix."

"Keena. I should really thank you for what you did last night. If it wasn't for you, there's no telling what I could've done..." Keena was appreciative of Norrix's actions for other reasons, but she chose to keep those to herself for now.

"It was nothing, really. I was just doing my job," he said, realizing how ironic a statement that was coming from the unemployed.

"And what kind of job would that be, that involves someone like you charging straight into the jaws of a werewolf?"

Norrix's eyes lit up, as they did when anyone asked him a question about his area of interest. "I study monsters!"

Keena nodded. That explained things a bit, although it seemed to her like an oceanographer diving straight into a whirlpool. There was a difference between studying something and being able to confront it.

"And, well, werewolves aren't nearly as dangerous as people think they are! If you're trying to fight one, sure, but people make the mistake of assuming that they're malicious. They're driven by a need-hunger, and if that need can be satisfied then they don't pose a threat to anyone. Most of the problems created by monsters are really just caused by humans dealing with them improperly."

Keena wanted to argue with him, but considering that Norrix wasn't being churned in her stomach, he must've been either right or very, very lucky.

"Well, I don't know about any of that, but seriously, thanks. Is there anything I can do in return?" Keena made this offer for selfish reasons. She hoped that Norrix would request some sort of sex as his reward, so that she could satisfy the arousal that had stuck with her since last night.

Norrix thought about it for a moment, tapping his chin. "Well, I've never had an opportunity to study a lycanthrope up close, and if I'm right in my assumption you might be an especially rare variety too. I would love to perform a full examination on you, if you don't mind."

Keena meant to nod, but instead she was given a powerful reminder that her gastrointestinal problems from the previous night hadn't been resolved. Her bare butt cheeks birthed a thick, noisy bubble of flatulence, that exploded out of her so quickly that she couldn't clench her cheeks to contain it.

*FRrrRoOooORrRoOORRrPpp*

It was noticeably smaller than the absolutely monstrous farts she produced back when she was, well, absolutely monstrous, but it was still quite an impressive thing to behold. The forced seemed to rattle the walls, and the sound seemed to echo from them for several seconds after her blast subsided.

"Phew, excuse me," she said, fanning her nose as the stench of her own ass penetrated her nostrils. She wasn't particularly bothered of it, having built up a familiarity with her own flatulence, as most people tended to, but she wanted to acknowledge how badly it stunk for Norrix's sake.

Norrix didn't need to be told, the burning of his nostrils was all the proof he needed of how vile Keena's fart was. The scent of hot ass and meat violated his nose, making it wrinkle in an attempt to keep the horrid odor out.

"You're...ungh, excused," Norrix said, taking a few steps back until he was well outside of the blast radius. Keena couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute, all flustered with his nose scrunched up like that. A part of her did feel genuinely bad though, having assaulted someone who'd selflessly helped her with her rancid ass stench. Then again, it was kind of his fault for feeding her all that meat. If he really knew so much about monsters, he should've known how gassy it could make her.

"Anyways, you were saying something about an exam?" Keena said, filling the awkward silence that followed her booming fart. "Yeah, I'd be up for that."

"Excellent," Norrix said, taking a step forwards after he was certain that the smell had dissipated. "My apartment isn't far from here, and I'm sure the butcher would appreciate us leaving his property as soon as possible. My apartment isn't far from here, I'll lead the way."

Not wanting Keena to have to make the trek nude, he removed his vest and pants, leaving him only in his undershirt and undergarments.

Keena put them on, or at least she tried to, before realizing that they were several sizes too small for her large body. Instead, she simply wrapped the vest over her chest, and the pants around her crotch like a sash. While it looked ridiculous, it did its job of covering up the indecent parts of Keena's anatomy.

"Are you really going outside in your underwear?" she said, finding herself fixated on the way the fabric clung to Norrix's shapely ass.

"Well, it's better than doing it naked, wouldn't you say?" Once again, Keena found herself unable to argue. They exited the butcher's shop the way they had come in, through the back door, making their way around the building and towards the center of town.

Their journey to Norrix's apartment was cut short, as the path through the center of town was blocked, by just about every citizen of the town standing in a single huddled mass. They stared at the nearly-naked monstress and scholar, before Norrix's landlord, who was at the front of the crowd, opened his mouth to speak. Both Norrix and Keena were convinced that he would shout something along the lines of "get them!" before the villagers all descended upon them and dragged them into the dungeons.

What he said instead was "Thank you."

"You saved my life," he continued. "There's no telling what would've happened if you weren't there."

Norrix felt the a rush of pure joy surge through his body, the kind only validation could provide.

"Me and the other townspeople did some deliberating," another man in the crowd said. It took Norrix a few seconds to recognize him as the mayor of this village by his official garb, since he was rarely seen outside of his office. "We decided that you deserve a reward for your bravery. All the rent you owe will be waived. Additionally, you'll receive a significant sum of gold, as well as a carriage ride to a location of your choosing, for yourself and...any other individuals you might wish to take with you."

The subtext was clear, and Norrix picked up on it right away. They wanted him to leave, and to take Keena with him. Still, it was a pretty generous offer, and not one unwanted by Norrix either. He'd been wanting to leave this town desperately every since he got there, and with a free ride to another village and enough money to get a new place, maybe in a big city with more demand for a monster expert, this could be the opportunity to make a name for himself.

Norrix looked over his shoulder at Keena, who didn't seem to have any visible reaction to what was being said.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked. "Would you go with me?"

Keena shrugged. "Can we talk about this back at your apartment? I don't make the best choices when my ass is hanging out in front of everyone."

Norrix turned back to the mayor. "Alright, I'll take my reward after me and Keena make our decision."

The mayor nodded. "See me at my office when you're ready." Keena and Norrix made their way to the apartment building hastily, Keena's comment having reminded them of their public indecency. Keena followed closely behind Norrix, assuming that he knew the way better than her. Through the door they went, then up the stairs, and finally through the door to Norrix's apartment which was slammed forcefully behind them.

"Sorry, I know it's a mess in here," Norrix said, as Keena tiptoed around the scattered papers on the floor, not wanting to step on them in case they were important.

"Let me just..." Norrix bent over, and scooped as many papers as he could into his arms, leaving them in a mess pile in the corner. This left enough room for Keena to comfortably maneuver through the room.

Norrix sat himself at the edge of his bed, and Keena sat herself beside him, the frame creaking audibly beneath her weight. Their closeness meant that Norrix got a good whiff of Keena's musk. It was similar to the body odor she has as a werewolf, but a bit less potent, and different in some subtle ways. It was more...human, for lack of a better term, smelling more of unwashed flesh than unwashed fur.

"So yeah," Keena said, exhaling. Norrix tried not to let the warm cloud of dank breath that she blasted into the area around his face distract him from what she was saying. "Listen, if you want to leave this town, don't let me get in the way of that, alright?"

Norrix nodded. "Of course, you're free to stay if you want."

"That's the thing!" Keena said, exasperated. "I don't *want* to stay, but I have to."

Norrix cocked his head. "You don't have to. I'll have more than enough money for the two of us."

"It's not about the money," she said. "Do you know how I ended up here in the first place?"

Norrix thought about it for a moment. He was so focused on the fact that there was a werewolf attacking his town, he hadn't payed much thought to where she had come from. He was disappointed in himself, something like that should've occurred to a scholar like himself. Did she even live in this town at all? Norrix hadn't lived there long, and spent most of his time inside studying. Maybe she had been there the whole time and he simply hadn't noticed. Then again, a woman like Keena wasn't easy to ignore.

Keena took a deep breath. "Well, the short version is: I've spent most of my life moving from town to town, getting kicked out for, well, obvious reasons. Anyways, eventually I got tired of getting thrown out of places, so I made a deal with the mayor of this town. I spent most of my time living in a camp in the woods just outside of here, and when it's a full moon I lock myself in a chamber underneath the village until sunrise. It's supposed to keep me chained up so I don't escape and hurt anyone. I don't know what happened, I've never broken out before...Anyways, unless the place you're planning on taking me to also has a specially designed werewolf cage, it's not gonna work, sorry."

Norrix knew it was selfish to feel this way, but he couldn't help but be offended by Keena's story. Had it not occurred to the villagers to tell the monster expert about the werewolf that was living underneath them? He forced himself to get over it, as Keena was the one whose problems most needed addressing.

"What makes you think you need to lock yourself up?" Norrix asked.

"The part where I turn into a giant wolf monster that tries to eats people?"

"I don't remember you eating anyone last night," Norrix said.

Keena looked down. "Listen, I really appreciate you helping me out, but what happened last night was a fluke. The only reason why I didn't maul you is because you put me into a food coma."

"I guess I'll just have to put you into a food coma every time there's a full moon then." Keena bit her lip. Norrix's unwavering magnanimousness was incredibly frustrating. The fact that he was so clearly sincere made it worse. Why couldn't he just agree that it was hopeless and move on?

"Do you...do you really think you could do what you did last night again. I mean, if you make one mistake..."

"I promise, as long as you're with me, you won't give anyone a single scratch. I've spent years studying how to deal with monsters, and we have at least one example of my methods working. You shouldn't be forced to live away from people, or be locked in a cage. If you want to leave, to live a normal life...I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Keena's feelings were like a tangled ball of yarn, all jumbled up together and difficult to unravel. It took her a while, but she realized that what she was feeling was fear. Not of failure, but of success. What if Norrix was right? What if she could start a new chapter in her life. There would be no more running, no more worrying about hurting the people around her, no more dreading that one day every month when the full moon rises.

There were a few seconds of silence before Keena finally spoke. Her voice, normally boisterous, was reduced to barely a whisper. "When I transform, it's like...it's like a nightmare. I'm still aware of everything around me...but it's not like I'm being possessed or puppeted. I'm still in control, it's just that my mind is different. The thoughts that I have...you have no idea how awful it feels to become someone else to want to do those things. I spend so much time trying to be a good person, and then I'm just...turned into something evil and cruel because of something I can't control. But the one time...the one time I felt like myself again was when I was with you. It was like you took control of me, and that gave me control over myself again. You reminded me that I wasn't a monster. I can't thank you enough for that, and if you say you can do it again then I believe you."

Once again there was silence, and it was up to Keena to break it. "Is it alright if I kiss you?" Keena finally said. Norrix smiled and nodded. Keena yanked him close so their chests touched, pressing her lips against his. It was a brief kiss, though a passionate one, though the fact that Norrix was left sputtering from her gross doggy breath lessened the romance somewhat.

"Oh, sorry," Keena said, catching a whiff of her own breath and realizing how unpleasant it'd be for someone not acclimated to it.

"No worries," Norrix said. "With all the time we'll be spending together, I'm sure I'll get used to it. Anyways, I should get packing. Is there anything from your camp that you want to take with you?"

"Nah," Keena said. "Though...didn't you say that you wanted to examine me first?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Norrix said, diving towards the stack of journals he'd created. "Give me one second..." He leafed through the pages of the leather bound notebooks until he found one that was completely blank, a clean book for the brand new chapter of he and Keena's lives that was about to begin.

"Now," he said, tucking the journal underneath his arm. "The exam I want to perform requires some contact with some of the more, uh, intimate parts of your body. Is that something you're comfortable with?"

Keena felt that his formal question deserved an equally formal answer, and yet she found herself saying "Oh, I'm more than comfortable."

Norrix smiled, but his grin was more sweet than shy, so Keena wasn't sure if he'd picked up on her innuendo.

"To start, could you open your mouth, please? I'd like to get a closer look at your teeth." Keena did as she was told, opening her jaw an impressive amount with an "aaaaaaah." Norrix wisely chose to take a deep breath and hold it before he got any closer, knowing that he would get an unpleasant whiff of Keena's unwashed breath otherwise.

Luckily, he wouldn't need to hold his breath for long, as the notable features of Keena's maw were obvious. He inserted both of his hands into her mouth confidently, stretching her lips and cheeks out with his fingers to get a better look at her teeth. Her canines were deserving of the name-though smaller than they were in her Lycanthrope form, they were as sharp and pronounced as any feral wolf's. All of her teeth were exceptionally long and pointed. Though they were stained with neglect, there weren't any visible cavities or decay as far as Norrix could see. In addition to being viscous, and ideal for tearing meat from bone, her teeth were exceptionally numerous too; Keena seemed to have four or five more teeth on each side than a normal human would.

"That'll be all, you can close your mouth now," Norrix said, finally releasing his pent-up breath with a sigh and withdrawing his fingers. It took a forceful tug or two to finally yank his index finger from her lips, which'd formed a stubborn seal around them as they closed. He caught a brief whiff of Keena's halitosis as she shut her jaws, but it wasn't anything he couldn't tolerate by this point.

"Alright, what's next?"

"Well, uh, it involves your, uh, rear, so if you don't mind..." before Norrix could finish his sentence, Keena was bent over before him, with her thick rear up in the air and pointed towards him. She did it in a way that was so casual that it couldn't even be interpreted as sexual, she simply thrust her well-padded ass and muscular thighs upwards as though it were no big deal.

Norrix gulped. "I'll also need to undress you."

"Go right ahead," Keena said. Norrix's clothes already covered her so scantily that he barely needed to remove them. Still, he undid the knots that were just barely holding them in place, tossing the outfit to the other side of the room. That particular set of clothes would need to be retired, as he wouldn't be able to undo the way that Keena had stretched them, nor wash out the stink she had no doubt rubbed into it. Luckily, he had a half dozen identical pairs in his closet.

Norrix placed his hand just above Keena's bare, fleshy bottom, on the small of her back. He applied some pressure to the area, feeling around until he found what he was looking for. There was a bulge there, far more pronounced than an ordinary human's tailbone, the sort of thing that only a creature that actually possessed a tail should have.

"I'd like to ask you some questions as well," Norrix said, as he traced his fingers upwards, along the length of her spine.

"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna know?"

"Did you experience puberty a few years earlier than your peers?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Keena said, shuddering as Norrix traced his hands back down to where they had started.

"I have a theory about you, and everything new I learn seems to confirm it. Did your growth spurt make you significantly larger than the other girls as well?"

Norrix moved his hands up her spine one last time, before burying them in her hair. He wasn't surprised that it was coarse from dirt, but even discounting that it had an unusual texture.

"You see how big I am now, right?" she said.

"Of course. When was the last time you got a haircut?" he said, trying to sound like a professional medical examiner rather than a judgemental parent.

"A few weeks ago, why?"

Norrix looked down at the hair in his hands, a messy tangle of semi-straight black strands that reached all the way down to her exposed behind.

"Do you find that your body hair grows rapidly as well?"

Norrix could see that Keena's legs were mostly hairless, though the welts and scraps that covered them from top to bottom indicated that they had been shaved by an unskilled hand. If he looked closely enough, he could see the new, coarse follicles of dark hair budding up through the skin.

"You have no idea. When I don't shave my legs I can't wear pants without getting crazy sweaty."

Norrix took his hands off of her for a moment. "You can stand," he said. Keena got off her knees and turned to face him. She couldn't help but feel charmed by the polite way he instructed her. Had he not asked so nicely, she might not have been so compliant. Norrix did his best to maintain eye contact rather than letting his vision drift lower, though their comparative heights made this difficult.

"And that brings myself to my next question, do you perspire frequently and excessively?"

"Take a whiff, does that answer your question?" she said, raising an arm to expose the sweat soaked tuft of fur lurking beneath her armpit and the steamy musk that came with it.

A simple yes or no would've sufficed, but getting a smell of Keena's body odor was certainly illuminating.

"And how about an increased appetite, thirst, faster and more efficient digestion, perhaps the need to ingest certain things that would otherwise be undigestable."

"Well, you know the answers to those first few already," Keena said, tilting herself forwards, as though she was trying to force her naked breasts into Norrix's field of vision. The slight, teasing smile which she was trying and failing to wipe from her face suggested this was the case. This gave him a look at her belly too, still bulging slightly from either built-up gas or still yet undigested meat from the previous night. "And as for that last one, I did eat someone's leather shoes when I was younger."

"And how about, uh, more frequent and larger eructions, flatulence, and bowel movements, even in proportion to the amount you eat."

Luckily, Keena chose not to give a demonstration like she had with her sweat, instead flashing Norrix a look that told him that the answer was obvious.

"So, what are all these questions and all this fondling supposed to prove, exactly?" she asked.

"Well," Norrix said, his eyes lighting up at the opportunity to talk about his interest. Keena couldn't help but admire his visible passion, and leaned forward with intrigue.  
"There are two ways a Lycanthrope can be created. The first, and most common, is when another werewolf chooses to bite a human rather than eating or killing them. The bitten human will be transformed into a werewolf every time there's a full moon. On all other days, they will be completely indistinguishable from their fellow man. That's what makes them so dangerous, often they don't even know that they've been infected at first."

"I don't remember getting bitten," she said.

"Well, that gets me to the second kind. Rather than being infected by Lycanthropy when bitten, they are instead born with it. This only occurs when a werewolf impregnates a human, or is impregnated by one while they're transformed. Instead of being the same as any other human except when transformed, this type has certain distinguishing features and attributes as a result of their unusual conception. They are extremely rare, but the traits that have been documented include a larger stature, certain lupine mannerisms or features, accelerated puberty and increased hair growth, a craving for meat and a larger appetite overall, all of which you have. They transform during the full moon just like the first type, though they tend to be larger and fiercer when transformed."

"You're damn right I was large and fierce," she said with a toothy smile, taking every one of the traits Norrix listed as though it was the sweetest compliment. She knew she was huge, hungry, and hairy, and she liked being reminded of it. "So, you think I'm the kind that was born like this?"

"I'm almost certain. I'd like to perform some further examinations on you at a later date. It's been so long since a Lycanthrope of your type was able to be observed at length, there's no telling how much I could learn."

"Fine by me," she said. "Oh, and you don't have to feel weird about telling me that my mom fucked a werewolf," she said. "I already figured she'd done something like that. The way she talked about her first husband, I figured he was at least an ogre or something. Anyways, got all the info you need?"

"Well, there is one more question I didn't ask, but since I'm already certain of my conclusion I don't think it's worth asking." Norrix bit his tongue. He had a good reason for not asking that last question, and now Keena wasn't going to let him get away with not telling her.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's not important. We really should get going. I'll need some time to gather my papers before we go..."

"Come oooooon, tell me."

"Fine," Norrix said, gulping, knowing that she wasn't going to back down.. The last few inquiries on his mental checklist were the most salacious yet. "Well, the last question was if you possess, uh, increased libido, uh, what you could call a 'hair trigger' sexual arousal, and an unusually large, errr...*gulp*"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Keena said, grabbing Norrix's head and forcing him to look down at her fat, meaty pussy. Even with her dense pubic bush in the way, he could still see her puffy, exposed labia folds, the wetness that had accumulated both on her crotch and in a puddle beneath her, and finally her engorged, throbbing clitoris, with an erection to match Norrix's own.

"Don't get too cocky, this isn't all from just now," she said. Like every other part of her body where sweat and hair were allowed to accumulate uncontrollably, Keena's cunt had its own unique and powerful musk, by far the most intoxicating she had to offer. "I'm still all pent up from last night...I don't know what it is, but being stuffed to the brim with meat and having my stomach rubbed got me fucking soaked. I know you've already done so much for me, so I shouldn't be demanding any favors...but I'd really appreciate it if you finished what you started."

Keena's innuendos and subtle flirting made Norrix stammer and blush, but somehow her direct proposition elicited nothing but confidence from him. "I disagree. I think I do owe you. Not just for leaving you pent up, but for giving my an opportunity to put my studies to the test not once but twice. Last night I got to use my knowledge of behavior...now let's see if I remember what I learned in anatomy class."

Keena throw herself backwards onto the bed, legs spread just wide enough to give Norrix the access he needed.

"You strike me as someone who did well on tests," she said, Norrix crawling onto the bed and then onto Keena, straddling himself over her chest with his smooth, scrawny thighs, as pale as porcelain. Norrix looked down at her and nodded. "I know some students who knew everything there was to know, but when the time came to actually take a test they got nervous and cracked."

"And you?" Keena said. Norrix could feel her quickening heartbeat underneath him, and Keena could feel the throbbing of Norrix's erection which tented his boxers above her.

"It was when I was at my most confident."

Though Norrix hadn't intended it at the time, his exam had given him a good idea of where Keena was the most sensitive. He reached underneath her, gently tracing his finger down her back in the way that'd made her shudder before. Instead of starting at the bottom and moving upwards, he started at her neck, then went down to the small of her back, and beyond, cupping his hand around a fleshly cheek. He squeezed it as hard as he could, enough to feel the solid muscle that was underneath that generous layer of ass fat.

Norrix could feel Keena's chest rapidly rising and falling as she panted. She looked into Norrix's ice blue eyes, and saw something in them that she hadn't before. Though they were always lively, they were now filled with a passion of a different sort-passion in the traditional sense, a look of pure, enraptured lust. Keena imagined that her eyes gave off a similar energy, and she also figured it wouldn't be long until they were rolling back into her head.

While Keena's breaths were fast and shallow, Norrix took deep, deliberate ones. Norrix leaned forwards, running his hands through the brunet jungle on her head. The way he touched her tangled locks was so different now than it was before when he was trying to get the information he needed. Norrix's examination certainly hadn't been a ruse, an excuse to get his hands on Keena. That was a medical exam, this was a different beast entirely.

Norrix searched his brain for anything else that Keena had responded well to in the past. He recalled her positive reaction to being called a "good girl" during her rampage, and he figured she could use a reminder.

"I want you to touch yourself for me," he said. Keena's hand reached down for her loins almost instinctively. She ran her finger slowly and subtly between her folds, not wanting to make herself climax before Norrix could get his chance.

The scholar looked down at her and smiled. "You're such a good girl," he said as he ran her fingers through her hair, undoing some of the knots that had accumulated there, perhaps deliberately, perhaps not. Keena opened her mouth, wanting to say something flirty in reply, but she found herself at a loss for words. Norrix's touch may have thrilled her, but his words left her entirely disarmed.

That utterance of "good girl," was the trigger, and the accumulated weight of everything that'd happened over the last night and a half was dropped on her at once. From their initial encounter, to his kindness towards her in the face of danger, to the way he rubbed her stomach as she gorged herself, his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep, his smaller but supportive body still around her when she woke, their kiss, that intimate exam, the way he was touching her just moments ago, and finally to those two simple words, to his ability to command, so subtle, and so kind, so powerful that it could exist in someone as shy and slight as him, and enrapture someone as huge and powerful as her. He could make her do anything, not because he wanted her to, but because he could make her want it. Because doing it would make her a good girl.

She was pushed over the edge from simple arousal, into a dreamlike state where she was both keenly aware of every one of the pleasures that surged through her body, from the subtle pressure behind her ears while he caressed her hair to the tingling tautness of her gut to the throbbing ache of her pussy left painfully unsatisfied by her own touch, and yet, she was also profoundly unaware of her surroundings, her thoughts strewn into a million pieces and scattered to the wind, until she no longer had thoughts but pure sensation.

"That's enough," Norrix said, and Keena removed her hand. He dismounted from her chest, and crawled over to the edge of the bed. One hand was laid against her swollen stomach, the other on her clit, both rigid, engorged, and in desperate need of relief. And for a few seconds, all his hands did was lay there.

"Wait," Norrix said. "Not yet. I want you to beg for it. Good girls beg."

"Pleaaaaaase..." Keena whined. She could barely recall the most basic of words in her current state, but she was willing to move mountains if it meant getting relief. "I want to cum, please. I'm a good girl, just let me cum."

"Very good," Norrix said. His left hand rubbed small circles around Keena's stomach, while the pointer finger of his right slipped easily into her due to the abundant presence of natural lubrication.

Norrix's earlier remark about anatomy lessons had just been a joke. He hadn't actually taken any classes on how best to make a werewolf cum, at least, not from what he could remember. Keena wasn't exactly hard to crack, though. He could determine what was best by the buckling of her hips, the clenching of her chest, or the audible moans that his touch elicited, which sometimes turned into belches because of the pressure he was putting on her stomach.

Both his belly rubs and his upward rubbing with his crooked finger sent a tingle to her navel. The two sensations built off one another, growing until they finally erupted into an climax that pushed Keena deeper into her dreamstate of pure sense until her orgasm finally subsided and she permitted herself to return to reality, panting, sweaty, and utterly satisfied. She wasn't sure if Norrix had been touching her for eons or an instant, but however long it was she wanted to live in that feeling forever.

"Remember earlier when you asked if I could get you under control again? Is that enough proof for you."

"Yeah...phew, I think you proved your point," she replied, collapsing into her pillow. Her head shot up again as she recalled that she had squirted violently during her climax. "Oh shit," she said, looking in horror over Norrix's shoulders at the papers laid at the feet of his bed which were now thoroughly soaked in her fluids. She watched, disheartened, as the ink ran off the pages and dissolved in a translucent puddle of girlcum.

"It's fine," Norrix said reassuringly. "I'll have plenty of time to make new notes while we're on our journey."

"Oh right, almost forgot about that...but in my defense, you made me almost forget my own name too. Did we ever decide where we're actually going? I'm fine with just about anywhere, I just want a change of scenery."

"Well, there are large regions of the Salmor forest which haven't been properly explored, there could be plenty of interesting things to study or discover there. It's not terribly far from my parents village either if we need a place to sleep. Then again, going to another forest isn't exactly a change of scenery for you."

"That, and I'm definitely not letting you move back into your parents. You're given a once in a lifetime opportunity to make something of yourself with the skills everyone's told you are useless, and that would just be wasting it, even if you are still running around in a forest looking for rare goblins or whatever. This has to be a totally new phase of your life, like it is for me."

"Well, how about your parent's place then? I don't think I've ever been there before."

Keena rolled her eyes. "Even if you are being serious, they're in Midroux. Do you have any idea how far that is from here?"

"No farther than it is from anywhere else," he said. "Besides, I've always wanted to visit Midroux. And if you want to talk about places where you can start a new life..."

Keena's eyes suddenly lit up. "Shit, I can't believe I haven't told you this before."

"What?"

"You're not the first, uh, monster guy or whatever I met. Back in Midroux, there was this man...I hadn't transformed yet up to that point, I'm not sure why. Anyways, I was walking by, and he just walked up to me, and said he could tell that I was a werewolf at a glance, that he knew because he'd spent his whole life studying monsters. He said that it wouldn't be long before I started transforming, but that it wasn't the end of the world, that I could still life a normal life. I thought he was just a crazy old man, but it turns out he was right. Maybe he was crazy, and just got a lucky guess. Then he started talking about how he was doing all this crazy research on werewolves, how he thought he might've even found out where they originated from. So yeah, I guess he was just insane."

Norrix brushed his finger underneath his chin "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Yeah. He had really long hair, ghost white. And his eyes were green, but like, bright green, like an orc with a sunburn or something."

Norrix's own eyes seemed to brighten. "Did he mention his name?"

"Maybe, if he did I don't really remember it."

"Would you remember if I told you? Was it Nergus Syvethi by any chance?"

"Yeah, that sounds familiar."

Norrix looked so elated that Keena was afraid he was going to burst into flames.

"I'm guessing you know who that is?"

Norrix jumped off the bed, and started digging through the books that weren't covered in Keena's ejaculate until he found one titled "Introduction to the Study of Monsters Volume 1 by Nergus Syvethi."

"Nergus is the greatest living man to ever study and write about monsters," Norrix said breathlessly. "Maybe the best who ever lived. We used his textbooks in all of my classes, at least, until he was discredited." That last word exited Norrix’s mouth with a bitterness that Keena wasn’t used to hearing from him. 

“What happened?”

“Well, another researcher noticed that an unusual number of half-human half-monster hybrids shared Nergus’s distinct green eyes. It was later discovered that he had, in fact, been sleeping with a large portion of the monsters he had been studying. It was all willing of course, but the accusation was that his intimate relationship with his subjects made him biased, and all of his decades of research were thrown out, and his textbooks replaced with inferior ones. I protested his removal from the curriculum, I even wrote a scathing critique of his expulsion from academia in my Junior Year. It’s the only failing grade I’ve ever received.”

“Wow...” Keena said. “That’s uh, something.”

“Right, sorry. My point is, after he was exposed he didn’t just disappear from college textbooks, he vanished off the face of the Earth. Nobody’s seen him since, except...if he’s in Midroux, and he’s really close to finding out where the werewolf infection originated...we have to find him.”

Keena sighed. “Well, I haven’t written to my mom in a while, should probably let her know that I’m still alive.”

Was Norrix right about all this? And if Nergus was close to finding out where werewolves came from, maybe he was close to finding a cure too. Even if Norrix could pacify her every time, she would rather be free from her condition entirely. She would still need to find an excuse for him to cram meat into her mouth until she passed out once a month though.

“Great. It’s settled then. To Midroux?”

“To Midroux.”

Norrix packed up his journal, as well as his spare school uniforms and some necessary toiletries. His textbook was placed in the satchel with them as well, so he could get it autographed when he finally met his idol. Lastly, countless pencils and pens were hurled into the bag, to help him fill the journal during their adventures. 

Keena didn’t have much at her campsite worth taking with her, save for the only actual outfit she owned. Since Norrix was understandably unwilling to loan Keena his clothes again, the naked young woman snuck into her temporary home in the woods, and emerged in a cleavage baring wooly jacket, wooly pants that showed off the musculature of her legs, a pair of hiking boots and a belt loosely tied. It smelled like it hadn’t been washed even once. 

The duo appeared at the mayor’s office promptly afterwords. He handed Norrix a fat sack of gold, and pointed out the window to their horses which were waiting out back. 

Keena mounted her steed, a massive Clydesdale with a muscular torso thicker than a tree trunk, and Norrix mounted his, a humble show horse with a shiny mane. The villagers let out a collective sigh of relief, as the two most irritating members of their town rode into the sunset. 

Norrix opened his map, and saw that Midroux was indeed farther away than he had thought. He had already made a commitment though, and he wasn’t about to back down from it. 

“Let’s see...the quickest way is through this forest. Then we can stop at the city of Thern...”

“Do you think we’ll get attacked by monsters on our way there?” Keena asked. 

“We can only hope.”


	2. Elbow Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Norrix the monster nerd and Keena his big stinky werewolf GF continue. They just left Norrix’s town, and already they’ve run into trouble. Forced to seek shelter for the night, they settle in an abandoned house. It turns out it isn’t as abandoned as they thought, and Norrix finds himself confronted by a naga boy (with a huge butt) who isn’t fond of his trespassing.
> 
> Luckily for Norrix, the naga has a problem he can solve, and it happens to involve touching his enormous ass too.

Bag made from genuine shedded naga skin. Stretchiest material and highest capacity you can find on the market!  
-Sign outside of a merchant's shop.

The forest became denser as the duo and their horses ventured deeper and the sun sank into the horizon. The shapes of the trees were more eerie and hostile, silhouetted branches hanging overhead like the grasping claws of some terrifying monster. Neither were particularly frightened. Norrix was too rational, and Keena too strong to let such things get to them. Their horses had neither the boy's knowledge nor the girl's power though, so they planted their hooves firmly in the mud and refused to go one step further until sunrise.

"We should find a place to sleep," Keena said, dismounting from her steed. Norrix did the same. "Forget the horses, it's late and we both need to rest."

Norrix nodded in agreement. "You're the expert on camping. What should we do?"

Keena looked around. "Shit. Should've brought my camping supplies. There's no way I'm getting any sleep laying in dirt, and it's too late to go back and get them."

"Maybe we could keep walking, and see if we find anything?"

Keena shrugged. "Only thing we can do, I guess. Gimme one second..." Keena's nostrils flared as the sniffed the air, in all directions at first, and then favoring the east. "I'm getting something this way," she said, gesturing towards it. "Not too far from here. Not sure what it is, but it can't hurt to check.

*GrrrrRRrrrrrrrLL*

Keena laid a hand against her stomach, which had finally settled from a bloated food baby back to smooth, flat abs, and was now aching to be stuffed again. "And uh, hopefully there'll be some food there too. I was really starting to like you, it'd be a shame if I was forced to eat you already."

"Please," Norrix replied. "There's not nearly enough meat on my bones to fill you. You'd be hungry again in minutes."

The two exchanged a brief smile, before going deeper into the trees, letting Keena's nose by their guide. Though she couldn't put her finger on it at first, it became easier to discern the source of the smell the closer to it she got. There was an aroma of fur and dust, though an incredibly faint one. It was a scent that Keena typically associated with a heavy hunting jacket that hadn't been worn for ages. There were notes of sawdust and peeling paint too. When combined together, they formed a clear picture in Keena's mind, which is why she wasn't nearly as surprised as Norrix to see an abandoned cabin emerge from between the trees.

"See? Not bad, huh."

"I never doubted you for a second. Are you sure it's safe, though?"

Keena took a series of rapid sniffs just to be sure. "Yeah, doesn't smell like anyone's been here for a while. The owner probably realized that living in the woods sucks and decided to move back to civilization. Can't blame them for that."

Norrix whistled, summoning their horses from the treeline. Luckily, the cabin was surrounded by a fence which he could hitch them on. Meanwhile, Keena pushed open the cabin door, which had a lock, but one that was rendered useless by rust and neglect. Though Keena had given the place a thorough sniffing, she still half-expected to be pounced on by some fearsome creature as soon as she opened the door. She could take it in a fight, sure, but she still wasn't fond of being startled.

Fortunately, the interior of the cabin was exactly as Keena expected it to be. The room was lightless, and the candles that once illuminated it had been reduced to puddles of melted wax in their sconces long ago. There was indeed a musty, fur-lined hunting jacket hanging up on the wall, but besides that the home was almost completely bare. The only furniture that remained was either nailed down or too heavy to lift. Perhaps it'd been picked clean by bandits, or the original owner had taken everything with them before they abandoned it. Keena peeked into the adjacent room and confirmed that there was at least a bed, which is all she and Norrix really needed.

"Looks good to me," she bellowed to Norrix, who had just finished hitching their horses. He stepped inside, and took a look at the interior himself. At the very least, it was better than sleeping on the forest floor.

"Did you find any food?" Norrix asked, as his companion's stomach emitted another guttural gurgle.

"Hmph, doesn't look like it," she said, opening every last cabinet only to find them all empty.

"Dammit," she snarled.

"You could always eat one of the horses," he suggested sarcastically.

"Don't give me any ideas," she retorted. "Are you telling me that you're not hungry too?"

"A bit," Norrix said, resting a hand to his stomach. "I should be fine until we get to Thern, though."

"Well, you haven't eaten since we left. I'm going to go out hunting, see if I can't find enough for the both of us. You should try to get a fire going while I'm gone, I figure you aren't as fond of raw meat as I am."

Norrix nodded, not wanting to admit that he had no clue how to make one. He was, as he said, not terribly hungry, and if he was by time Keena returned the fact that the meat was raw would not be enough to deter him.

"Alright, I'll try to be back in an hour or so. And uh, don't waste any time worrying about me, alright? I'm the most dangerous thing in this forest, it's all those tasty animals that should be afraid of me."

Norrix smiled. "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will,"

As soon as Keena left the cabin and shut the door behind her, Norrix could feel the bed beckoning him from the nearby room. Keena had made a request to him though and although it was outside of his skillset he figured he owed it to her to at least try.

He stood hunched over the fireplace, one of the few notable things that remained in the otherwise featureless room. Norrix had read about fires being made in stories, and he was pretty sure he'd even seen it done a few times. He remembered something to do with striking two stones together, or was it sticks? Norrix stared cluelessly at the fireplace for a few more seconds. The fire was supposed to be for his benefit, not Keena's, so as long as he was the only one affected by it he could forgive himself for not doing it. Besides, considering Keena's appetite there probably wouldn't be enough meat left to cook after she was done with it. The swirling fatigue that clouded Norrix's head was because he was up unusually late for the second night in a row, not because he was hungry. It made the most sense to address the most severe problem first. He was sure Keena would understand.

So, he threw himself onto the bed face-first, burying his head in the pillow. He was so sleepy, and the were sheets so soft that he was unconscious in a matter of minutes. Norrix would usually spend at least an hour downloading the events of his day, letting his thoughts buzz in his head like a swarm of bees before he finally drifted off, but not tonight. He was out cold, at least until an unexpected voice snapped him out of his slumber in a panic.

"What are you doing here?" an unfamiliar male voice said, whispered and with a subtle lisp. The room was pitch black, and on top of that Norrix's vision was still hazy, so he couldn't make out the source of it, but the immense weight on his legs indicated that they were directly on top of him.

"I just, uh," Norrix rubbed his eyes until they adjusted to the darkness. How long had he been asleep for? Should Keena have been back by now? "Me and my friend needed a place to sleep, and we figured this place was abandoned..."

Norrix tried to wriggle out from underneath him, but the stranger's weight kept him pinned to the bed. If he intended to do Norrix harm, there was nothing he could do about it.

"And you think that, *nnng*, gives you the right to just barge in here?"

"I'm very sorry for intruding. Once my friend gets back here, I'll leave right away..."

As Norrix's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the figure that stood over him more clearly. His face was the first thing that came into view. He looked to be about Norrix's age, though he didn't seem to be as averse to sunlight since he sported a healthy tan. He had a pair of fangs that sprouted over his bottom lip that glimmered like polished silver.

His feathered hair midway down his neck. Her eyes were yellow and his pupils slitted like a reptile's. His cheeks were dotted with what appeared to be freckles at first glance. They were actually small, iridescent scales that changed their tint depending on which angle they were viewed at.

Norrix glazed over the stranger's midsection which was still shrouded in shadow, choosing to focus on his lower body instead. He had a good reason for doing so. From his waist down, the stranger had a snake's tail in place of legs. It was of an identical coloration to the scales on his face. At its widest point, it was about as thick as a tree trunk. His hips, where his scales and flesh met were quite generous in their width as well. This seemed to be where most of the weight that was keeping Norrix pinned in place originated. He watched as his tail tensed and his muscles grinded in tandem with his wincing.

"You think I'm just going to let you leave?" he hissed.

Unlike werewolves, the protocols for dealing with a naga were almost identical to the ones you would use for a hostile human. Unfortunately, those mostly involved fighting back, and that wasn't something Norrix was good at. The tip of the naga's tail slipped underneath the sheets, and began to wrap itself around Norrix's legs.

"If you do anything to me...when my friend gets back, she'll tear you to pieces," Norrix said. He knew that he stood no chance of breaking the naga's constricting grip, but his instincts compelled him to kick his legs anyways.

"I'll be long gone by time she gets here," he said. "And so will you. The next time she's gonna see you is as an *ungh* giant pile of shit on the floor..."

The naga had winced in sudden pain twice now, and this time it was accompanied by a low, muted gurgle from his stomach. Norrix's attention was drawn to the naga's stomach which he had ignored before. He squinted, peering through the darkness until his torso came into view.

The naga had an athletic physique, with broad, well-defined shoulders and toned but slender arms. Like his face, the uppermost part of his chest was speckled with small, reflective serpentine scales. None of that was as interesting as his abdomen. Beneath his lean pectorals was the rounded bulge that jutted out of the lowest part of his stomach. He had seen Keena engorged enough times to know that this wasn't quite the same. His navel had popped from the distension, and the bulge was slightly lumpy and misshapen rather than smooth. The bloating had made his breaths shallow and hurried, his belly having taken up most of the room his lungs would've used to expand.

It took Norrix a few moments to put it together. "Wait! I would seriously advise against eating me. For your sake, not mine."

"Oh, and why's that?" he said. His tail continued to wrap around Norrix's legs, ascending its way up towards his torso.

"I don't think you want the waste from a digested human in your bowels in your current state."

"What are you talking about?"

Norrix's fear-induced paralysis began to life. He leaned forward, reaching out to prod the serpent's belly with his hand.

Norrix's fingers pressed down on the taut flesh. He could feel the substance shifting underneath his skin as a result of his touch. It was dense, but slightly soft and malleable, with a texture not unlike that of clay.

"When was the last time you had a bowel movement?" Norrix asked with clinical confidence.

"What kind of question is that?" The skin surrounding the shimmering scales on his cheeks could be seen turning scarlet.

"One that you're apparently unwilling to answer. You're free to eat the only person who can help you, of course. You'll be doing both of us in, and I'm not sure which is worse-being digested or having your innards rupture..."

"Let's...let's say I haven't had on in a while," he said, his grip around Norrix's legs beginning to loosen.

"I suspect you may have some sort of obstruction," Norrix said.

"Can you *gnnh* fix it?"

"While I'm being squeezed to death? No."

The naga withdrew his tail from Norrix's legs and slithered his way off of the bed and into a pool of moonlight so the human could examine him more clearly. As comfortable as it was, it was a relief to finally get up from that bed.

Norrix knelt in front of the naga, and kneaded his stomach with both hands.

"I'll ask again. When was the last time you had a bowel movement?"

The naga's blush had persisted since the last time Norrix asked. The second time made it flush an even darker shade of crimson, or perhaps that was because of the way Norrix was massaging his shit-swollen stomach.

"Two weeks, maybe even three," he said. Norrix's rubs helped soothe the pain, but it'd just as often cause it as well. Even after a particularly firm press from Norrix caused a dull ache to shoot through his lower body, he allowed the human to continue. "You're lucky that naga skin is so stretchy. If you were a human you'd be doubled over in pain. It's a good thing you found me when you did, though."

"Have you attempted to defecate at all during those three weeks? Has anything come out?"

The naga's blush may have worsened, Norrix couldn't tell because his hands were clasped over his face in embarrassment.

"Yeah. A few times. I can still...feel something in there, but nothing comes out."

Norrix nodded. "It seems as though you have some kind of blockage. Luckily, it's not hard to fix. All I need to do is to reach up there and remove it..."

"Up...there?" he said, shaking his head. "Fine, fine, just do it."

Norrix knelt in front of his scaled backside. He wasn't all snake below the waist-though his rear was covered completely in scales, it still had the familiar rounded shape of human buttocks. In this case, a particularly large, shapely pair of human buttocks.

The naga's eyes were shut tightly, and he could feel the heat from his cheeks radiating against the palms that covered them.

"I'm going to need you to relax," Norrix said, for himself as much as for the naga. "Can you tell me your name?" he asked, hoping a bit of casual conversation would help make things a bit less uncomfortable.

"Virian," he said. "I usually go by Viri."

"Norrix," he replied, slipping a single finger into the puckering hole between those smooth, mountainous cheeks. A small yelp slipped from the naga's lips, but he quickly put his hand over his mouth to silence it. It had been weeks since something had exited his ass, and he'd gone an entire lifetime without feeling something enter it. The sensation of Norrix's finger inside of him was entirely unfamiliar. Worse still, it wasn't just strange, it was pleasurable too. Viri felt a stirring in his cock, which he could see emerging from his slit through the cracks in his fingers. He desperately hoped that it would subside before Norrix took notice. The human had told him to relax, but under the circumstances he wasn't doing the best job of that. The serpent's sphincter was clenched tightly around Norrix's finger, making it difficult to pull it out or push it in any deeper.

"So, how did you end up living here?" Norrix asked, gradually sliding the digit further in one millimeter at a time. Talking could help keep Viri's mind off of things, and Norrix was always interested in hearing people talk.

"I know nagas usually don't have homes, but I think most of us would if we had the choice. I found this place when it was abandoned, and I figured it was better than sleeping in trees," he said. Despite his best efforts the anal stimulation was making his voice quaver.

"And if I understand correctly, the previous owner would be justified in eating you, yes?" Norrix said playfully, but still with a bit of bitterness underneath.

"I...nng, I'm sorry that I threatened you. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have the worst cramps of my life. I haven't even *hrrrg* eaten anyone before."

"No worries," he said. "I wouldn't be in the best mood if I wasn't able to defecate for almost a month."

Norrix wriggled his finger around, loosening Viri's cavern enough to slip a second finger inside. Up to that point Viri's cock had been gradually emerging from its burrow, but that caused it to emerge from his slit all at once. At least his distended stomach made it so he couldn't see his dick when he looked down, though he could still feel it throbbing and pulsing as Norrix's two fingers ventured deeper inside.

"H-how long is this going to take?" he said.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to loosen you up before I can get deep enough to remove the blockage. Luckily nagas have especially elastic rectums, so it shouldn't take me too much longer."

Norrix's finger prompted another involuntary noise to leave the naga's lips. Instead of a small yelp of surprise, it was a prolonged moan that was undeniably sensual. Norrix wasn't sure if it'd be better to acknowledge or ignore it. His compulsion to speak as often as possible won out in the end.

"It's not uncommon to uh, experience involuntary arousal as a result of this kind of anal stimulation," he said, his own voice beginning to quake.

The room was so silent that Viri could hear his spurt of precum splattering against the floor. Norrix had apparently finished 'loosening him up,' as his entire hand was now plunged into Viri's ass down to the wrist. Viri's hasty breathing got even quicker. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. Maybe it would've been better to eat Norrix after all.

Norrix's breathing was calm and steady. He rolled up his sleeve with his other hand, knowing that he would need his entire arm to get the length he needed. It wasn't like he wasn't embarrassed too. The fact that Viri's ass was covered in scales didn't make it any less plump and round, and he had begun to notice the way it wobbled in response to his movements. He could only imagine how it would tremble after a firm slap from an open palm...then there was the way his ass sucked at his fingers...hungrily, as though it wanted them, wanted them deeper.

Norrix forced himself to speak, no longer able to stand the silence. "I'm going to go as slow and gently as possible. Tell me if you experience any discomfort, alright?"

Another bead of pre dribbed from Viri's shaft. "Fine, just get this over with."

Viri could actually feel Norrix's hand as it worked its way through his insides. The slick walls of Viri's ass gave Norrix just enough leeway to push deeper, until his entire forearm was now entombed by ass.

"Are you doing alright?" Norrix said sweetly.

Viri nodded hastily, sinking his own fangs into his bottom lip. Right now all of his concentration was diverted to telling himself over and over again that he wasn't actually enjoying this, that he wasn't going to cum, that this would be the last time he would ever allow something in his ass. Norrix's elbow sent a shockwave of pleasure through him that started at his prostate and made its way through the length of his shaft. His fangs pierced his lip, sending a trickle of blood down his chin.

"I think you're getting close," Viri said through gritted teeth and gnawing fangs. Norrix gave one final push, forcing his arm in just a few inches further until he was elbow-deep in cute snake boy ass.

Norrix could feel something solid scraping against his fingertips, but it was just barely out of his reach.

"I think I found it...just a little bit further..."

The pleasured moans that Viri had tried so hard to contain now poured out of him uncontrollably. Having a finger or two wriggling around in his asshole was one thing, but having something so thick, so substantial occupying every last inch of his ass, stretching it out...

"Fuck...Norrix, I'm sorry. I-I don't think I can hold it in any longer. I'm gonna cum..."

Norrix was so close, if only he could push himself just a little deeper. He stretched his fingers as far as they could go, just barely managing to wrap them around the edges of whatever this rigid obstruction was.

"I got it!" Norrix said. His arm felt like it was going to tear out of its socket. He pulled his arm out of Viri's ass in a single, swift motion, and the offending object along with it. He turned over his shit-scented hand, to look at what he was clutching inside. It was a skull, belonging to an animal that he couldn't instantly identify. It was cracked in some places, lumpy and misshapen in others, likely from the immense pressure it would've been under. Parts of it were stained dark brown, for obvious reasons.

"There, you should be all bett-"

As smart as he was, Norrix hadn't accounted for what happened next. Neither did Viri, though he felt it just early enough to try and fail to stop it. The pent-up pressure from Viri's shit was immense. With the only thing holding it back removed, and his asshole already loosened, the contents of his bowels came rushing out at him all at once like water from a broken dam.

A dark brown log about as thick as Norrix's arm had been came surging out of Viri's gaping asshole with enough force to knock the student over. As it continued to flow, it coiled up into a stinking pile on Norrix's torso until it was too heavy for him to stand. He was forced to lay prone as the shit mound continued to grow on top of him. Viri's asshole crackled and sputtered wetly, and the naga himself filled the air with as many apologies as he could fit between his moans.

The shit was dense and weighty from having been packed together for so long. The skull wasn't the only undigested object in Viri's ass. There were cracked bits of bone embedded in his load. It looked like they had come from several different animals too.

"S-sorry!" Viri said. His hands were clutched around his stomach; he could feel it shrinking as he buried his helpful friend underneath his uncontrollable mudslide. It was all too much-the pleasure that had already built, combined with the overwhelming relief as his bowels emptied, and the stimulation from those thick logs stretching him out...

Viri's cock erupted as suddenly and explosively as his ass did. It was nearly as pent up too. Viri hadn't cum since shortly after his constipation began, and it showed by the size of the hot, sticky blob of cum that came oozing out of his cockhead. The continued flow of heavy logs from his ass prolonged his pleasure, until his forked tongue was lolling out of his mouth.

"F-fuck, that feels so good."

Meanwhile, Norrix was buried under the naga's stinking mudpile. Its weight kept him pinned to the floor, so he was helpless to do anything but watch it built as its earthy fumes invaded his nostrils. He took note of the fact that the stink of a naga boy's ass was noticeably different from the smell of werewolf girl ass that he'd become so familiar with. That wasn't to say that it didn't stink though, or that he wanted it piling up on his chest until the whole of his vision was occupied by a dark brown wall with bleached white bits sprinkled in.

Viri quite literally "came" to his senses. As his orgasm tapered off around the same time that his shitting did, he realized that Norrix had been in the path of his ass barrage this whole time. He turned around to see his worst fears confirmed. Beneath the mountain of feces he'd created was Norrix, groaning miserably from beneath the pile of turds.

Viri tried to think of what to say, but no amount of 'I'm sorry's' would be sufficient. "I...I didn't mean-"

Viri was correct, but only because Norrix didn't expect him to apologize even once. The moans beneath the steaming pile of fresh naga dung turned to laughter.

"Don't worry. It's my fault for not getting out of the way," Norrix said. Luckily his face and mouth were one of the few parts of his body that weren't covered.

"Are you sure?"

"Well...if you let me and my friend stay here for the rest of the night, we'll call it even."  
\----

"Hey, don't worry about not making that fire. I couldn't control myself, ended up *BwwooOorrp* eating all the good meat anyways." Keena said as she headed towards the bedroom. The noisy way she slurped and chomped at the thigh bone covered in raw flesh in her hand combined with the constant churning of her gut made even her sensitive ears deaf to all the moaning.

"I picked some berries and shit, figured that would probably be enough-"

While Keena's ears were occupied, there was nothing to mask the smell of fresh cum and fresher shit that pierced her nostrils. The first thing she focused on when she turned the corner was the snake with his cock out. It took her a few seconds to notice Norrix, since he was so thoroughly buried under the mountain of shit that also masked his scent.

The snake panicked at the sight of the stranger, clasping his hands to conceal the dripping cock protruding from his slit.

"Lot happened while I was gone, huh?" she said, taking another hearty bite of meat and belching.

"This is Viri," Norrix said, beginning to lean forwards, causing a large mound of the shit to fall onto his lap. "He was apparently squatting here before us. He was a bit hostile at first, but he became incredibly friendly after I err, manually removed his bowel blockage..."

"Mhm," Keena said, tearing the last of the meat from the bone and tossing it carelessly behind her. "Seems like you have a knack for ending up with your hands in the holes of monsters that are trying to kill you. Nice to meet you, Viri. I'm Keena. I was the one stinking up this cutie before you. And if you're that sensitive about people seeing your junk, you should probably try wearing pants."

"They don't make pants for nagas," he said.

"Actually, they do, though they're not widely distributed. They sell them in Midroux, which is where we're headed."

"Oh, you're going to Midroux?" Viri asked. "What are you doing there?"

"We're uh, looking to meet with an old friend," Norrix said, finally standing up. The shit slid off his body and landed on the floor with a wet plop. Since the naga's turds were so dense and dry from being trapped in his system for so long, they didn't leave much of a stain on his uniform. Regardless, this particular set of clothes needed to be burned.

"He said we could stay the night, by the way," he said to Keena.

"Sounds good," she said, throwing herself face-first onto the bed. Norrix took off the clothes he was wearing including his undergarments and chuckled them out the window. The nude Norrix excused himself to go bathe, leaving the two monsters to talk among themselves.

Keena shifted around in the sheets. While the bed was comfortable, she wanted to make sure that she found the *most* comfortable position. Viri stood in awkward silence, slithering towards her to put some distance between himself and the shit pile he'd created.

"I can, uh, clean this up if you want..."

"Nah, don't bother," Keena said. "Norrix is used to sniffing my ass all night. Probably won't bother him too much. Besides, it doesn't even smell that bad."

Viri gulped. "I'm deeply sorry if you two had some kind of relationship that I, uh, intruded on..." he said, his tail wriggling nervously. There was no way she hadn't noticed the obvious cum stain on the floor. "He was just trying to help me out, it's my fault for getting so, uh, excited..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not like I blame you, the guy's got magic hands."

Keena finally found a position she liked, laying on her back with her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. "And even if it was more than that I wouldn't really mind. Cute guy like you? I could hardly blame him."

Viri wasn't sure what Keena's response would be, but flattery was the last thing he'd expected.

"If that's the case, then I wouldn't mind, uh, trying something with him again."

"Ask him when he comes back. I've got no problem with it, as long as he saves enough for me."

Norrix returned, wearing a new uniform. He smelled fresh, and decidedly unlike snake shit. Having eaten the berries that Keena had left in the central room, his appetite was sated enough to get him to the next morning. He promised himself that he would eat something more substantial before his journey continued. Many late nights spent studying had taught him that starving himself was a bad idea.

"Ready for bed?" Norrix said, sliding next to Keena, tucking himself beneath the sheets, knowing that they'd be saturated with farts by the morning.

"Yeah, but I think your friend needs a little help with something first."

"Oh?" Norrix said, turning to Viri. "Is that true?"

Viri nodded.

"And if things between you two escalate...you have my permission to do whatever you want with each other." Now all three of them were blushing, some worse than others.

"I think we should take somewhere more private," Viri said. Norrix agreed, and the two of them walked and slithered their way out of the bedroom.

"So, what issue are you having?" Norrix asked.

Where to begin.

"Well, relieving myself kind of did a number on my, uh, anus,"" Viri said, feeling compelled to use more clinical language in front of Norrix.

"Can I see?" Norrix asked. As always, it was difficult to tell if he was being calmly professional or brazenly flirtatious. Viri nodded, pulling his fat green cheeks apart to reveal his pucker, red and slightly swollen from use.

"How bad is it?" he asked, as Norrix knelt down to get a better look.

"It's nothing serious. You're lucky nagas are such flexible creatures. You should be alright in a day or two, but I'm guessing that isn't what you wanted to hear. I have some salve in my bag that should help the irritation go down."

Norrix reached into his satchel, and pulled out a jar filled with a milky cream.

"Keep it held open just like that," Norrix said, placing a dollop of the substance on his fingertip. He then ran his finger around the exterior of the naga's raw, sensitive rim. The naga shuddered, clenching his teeth and hissing. Norrix withdrew his hand immediately, knowing this was a sign of distress.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he said, most of the cream still on his finger.

"Yeah, sorry. Wasn't expecting it to sting that much."

"Hmmm...unfortunately I was being as gentle as I could. Unless...there is one thing softer than my finger I could use to apply it."

Viri knew what he meant immediately. "Do it."

Norrix licked up a decent-sized glob of the cream, letting it rest on the tip of his tongue. Neither of them exchanged a word as Norrix leaned forwards, burying his face into Viri's ass crack as deep as it could go. He wrapped his arms around Viri's waist to steady himself. He had a better appreciation for the feel of the naga's ass. As lovely as their appearance was, shapely and perky, he found himself enjoying the slick, smooth texture of his scales, or the way he sunk slowly into his cheeks, fat but firm but with just the right amount of give.

He tore his attention away from the naga's cheeks and towards the poor, overworked hole he was supposed to be focusing on. He ran his tongue over the whole effected area, slathering it in a thick coating of salve and saliva. The naga shuddered once again, though his reaction was decidedly more positive this time.

"How's that?" Norrix asked, able to speak now that he didn't have a huge glob of cream on his tongue, though his voice was still muffled by the monster boy's plump cheeks.

"Mmm...much better," Viri replied. Norrix's tongue was soft, wet, and gentle, and barely triggered his soreness in the way his finger did. The cream provided relief the moment it touched him, dampening the stinging sensation in his rump almost immediately.

Norrix's job wasn't done though. He couldn't just leave the cream globbed on to his hole like that. It was at its most effective when rubbed into the skin. Norrix continued with his tongue, lapping across his crack from top to bottom and back again. Not wanting to disturb the slumbering wolfess in the next room, Viri stifled his moans to a mere whimper. He didn't have nearly as much control over his cock, which was once again emerging from his slit, still sticky and slick from the last time. Unlike before, he wasn't fighting not to cum. Now he was free to truly relish the tingling of Norrix's tongue gently caressing his ass.

Having applied the cream thoroughly, Norrix was now making sure that it was properly rubbed into the skin. Instead of licking up and down the entire cleft of his ass, he focused only on Viri's puckered hole, swirling the tip of his tongue around it in small circular motions.

"You have such a nice ass," Norrix said. For some reason, Norrix being up front made Viri much less embarrassed than when he was coy.

“Mmmf...thanks,” he said. Norrix had broken the barrier of silence, and now Viri was ready to be vocal about his desires too.

“Your tongue feels so good...please, make me cum.” Norrix hardly needed to be told. He continued circling the naga’s rim, feeling the way it twitched, trembled, and pulsated needily. Wanting to mix it up, Norrix varied the motions of his tongue and sped them up as well. The naga was pushed even closer towards his climax.

He was finally pushed over the edge by something Norrix promised he wouldn’t do. Caught in the heat of the moment, he jammed his tongue into the naga’s asshole, just enough to get a good taste of what had been left behind from Viri’s mega-shit.

At least Viri seemed to be enjoying it. The cream had already dulled the soreness of his ass significantly, leaving only pleasure as Norrix’s tongue invaded him. While it wasn’t nearly as thick nor as far inside of him as Norrix’s arm had been, it was softer, wetter, and more exact in the way it rubbed up against his most sensitive spots.

Viri’s second cumshot was smaller than his last, but that was only because their first encounter had left his balls so drained. The meager spurt was paired with a shattering orgasm that made Viri’s entire body shudder, except for the tip of his tail which wriggled in delight. Norrix waited until the naga’s asshole stopped spasming to pull out his tongue and wipe it on his sleeve. Viri’s satisfied cock retreated pack into its slit, its owner left panting in the afterglow.

“Did that help?” Norrix asked with a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, I think I’m ready to head to bed.”

The two returned to the bedroom. Keena had buried herself underneath the sheets, pretending like she hadn’t heard the whole thing. Even without her enhanced hearing, the boys weren’t making much of an effort to keep quiet.

Norrix laid himself beside Keena. Viri simply watched them, standing awkwardly in the center of the room until Norrix patted the empty space on the bed beside him. 

“Come on in. It’s your bed, isn’t it?”

“Well, it’s not really my bed, but...”

Viri slithered his way underneath the sheets. Between the three of them, there wasn’t a single centimeter on the bed left unoccupied by someone’s warm body.

“Do you mind if I, uh, wrap my tail around your body?” Viri asked. “I just don’t like to sleep with my tail hanging off the bed.”

“Of course,” Norrix said. “Naga’s muscles relax in their sleep, so you don’t need to worry about accidentally suffocating me.”

“I wasn’t until you brought it up,” Viri said, encircling Norrix’s legs and torso with his tail. It felt like receiving an especially tight full body hug. It was even more comfortable than the blankets, to Norrix’s surprise. 

Not wanting to be left out, Keena embraced him from the front, wrapping her arms around the gaps Viri had left in his tail. The two were at eye level, so Norrix could feel Keena’s hot breath against his face. Needless to say, he could smell it too. 

“You know, I still owe you from yesterday,” she said. “And I would like very much to have you in my debt.”

“If you owe me every time I make you cum, and I owe you every time you make me cum, won’t we just be going back and forth forever?”

“Damn, you figured out my plan. I guess we’ll just have to fuck each other constantly to make sure everything stays balanced.”

“Doesn’t that mean I owe him too?” Viri added. 

“I guess so. I think this cutie’s earned a little two-on-one action.”

Norrix’s tone went from lightly flirtatious to serious. “I really don’t want you to do this just because you feel like you have some kind of debt to me.” Norrix said.

“What if it’s because I really, really want to see what that cute face of yours looks like when you cum?”

Norrix’s playfulness returned almost immediately. “That sounds like a pretty good reason to me.”

“I can’t exactly see your face from this angle...” Viri added. “But I would really like to feel you wriggling around in my tail.”

Keena Norrix’s cock from his pants, already half-hard just from their talking. A few loving strokes from Keena got it to full-mast. Not wanting to be left out, Viri wrapped the tip of his tail around the human’s shaft. Having almost complete control over the prehensile appendage, he was able to make it contract in such a way to tug at Norrix’s cock.

Silent except for his heavied breathing, Norrix reached out his hand to caress Keena’s hair. The gesture encouraged her stroking, as she rubbed her cheek against his touch with a low growl. With both of her arms now slid underneath the sheets, she continued to rub Norrix’s cock with one hand while cupping his balls with the other. Viri’s squeezing was like a slow vibrating against his cock, adding to and magnifying the stimulation from Keena’s strokes. She pulled her hand out from the sheets for a moment, just to hack up an aromatic glob of spit onto it for lubrication before diving back under again.

The slick saliva allowed her stroking to be more graceful, rubbing as far down Norrix’s shaft as Viri’s tail would allow her, then back to the top and down again in a single smooth motion.

“That’s a good girl,” Norrix cooed, those words sending a chill down Keena’s spine as they always did. Norrix on the other hand was being tickled beyond what mere words could provide. Between the two monsters doing their best to stimulate him, it wasn’t long before he finally achieved his climax.

Keena’s hand, Viri’s tail and Norrix’s cock all clenched simultaneously. Both monsters got what they wanted. Keena saw Norrix’s lids close tight over those pretty blue eyes as he came. That mouth no longer had any knowledge to provide, letting out only a brief whimper before hanging open with ecstasy. The way Norrix writhed about in Viri’s tail reminded him of how his prey would struggle in his grasp. Only Norrix’s movements were of orgasmic bliss rather than terrified desperation, and they felt all the better for it. 

After a few seconds the scholar was silent and still, and Keena was left with a glob of cum in her palm that she brought up to her face to taste. Norrix gave Keena a drowsy but sweet kiss on the cheek. Unable to turn around to do the same for Viri, he gave a segment of his tail a firm approving pat instead.

With the boys in a state of post-orgasm exhaustion and Keena just plain old fucking tired, the three of them drifted off around the same time. They all woke up simultaneously too, but only because they had all been startled out of their rest by the same thing. 

Keena had spent most of the night farting away in her sleep because of the meaty meal she’d had, but the one she’d released after dawn was particularly large. The boys were awoken by the way it made the bed rumble underneath them, in addition to the sound like the roar of thunder and an odor more potent than any smelling salts. Keena was startled by the sheer force of the warm blast erupting out of her. 

“Phew, sorry about that guys,” she said, fanning her nose as her own as-stench drifted lazily into her nostrils. “Hell of a thing to wake up to.”

Norrix figured it was something he would have to get used to if he was going to continue journeying with Keena, and Viri didn’t exactly have any stones to throw when it came to unleashing an anal assault.

“And good morning to the two of you,” Norrix said. He forced himself off the bed and onto his feet to escape the radius of Keena’s fart, only to find himself in the blast zone of the shitpile the naga had created last night. 

Viri followed behind him. His nose had a higher tolerance for his own stench than the wolf girl’s foreign fumes. Keena wasn’t as keen to hop out of bed right away, so she turned over in the sheets and let out another bubbling blast.

“Well, it was...very nice spending time with you,” Norrix said. “But me and Keena have a journey we must be getting back to, and I’m afraid we must be departing as soon as possible. You’re welcome to come along if you want.”

“No thanks,” Viri said. “I’ve made a nice little home for myself here. If you ever find yourself in this forest again, you can come visit me any time. Hopefully that pile will be gone by then...”

Viri’s words drew Norrix’s attention to his shit mound, and then at the skull lying near it. He turned it over in his hand, taking out his notebook and humming curiously. Now that he could see the bone in the light of day, it became clear that its deformities weren’t caused by being lodged and squeezed in Viri’s colon. It was had asymmetrical bulges that were unlike any creature he was familiar with. 

“Do you recall what you last ate before your constipation began?” Norrix asked. 

“There wasn’t any ‘last thing’ really,” Viri replied. “I have a pretty big appetite, I probably ate a lot of stuff that night...”

“I could tell,” Norrix said. 

“By the amount of shit I had inside of me?”

“That, and the thickness of your, errr, tail. Nagas deposit fat starting at the base of their tail, then from there it gradually rises further up their body. If you don’t want to lose that flat belly, you might want to change your diet.”

Viri put his hands on his hips and huffed. Unfortunately this reminded him of how wide they were.

“Sorry, that’s not gonna happen.”

“I guess I’ll just have to deal with a squishier snake next time I visit...not that that’s a bad thing.”

Viri gave him a fanged grin. Not wanting to leave Norrix with a useless answer, he wracked his brain for a few more seconds. 

“I had some mice for breakfast, I remember that...oh, I had some deer for dinner. It was dark so I couldn’t exactly see them, but the one I ate was pretty big. I can’t remember the last time I was that full.”

Norrix gave the skull another look. With that new information in mind, it did indeed look like the skull of a dear, albeit one twisted almost completely beyond recognition. Given its size, it was no wonder Viri had difficulty passing it. Intrigued by the object, but not wanting to carry the ass-scented thing with him, Norrix made a sketch of it in his notebook, along with assorted observations to mull over later.

Keena had finally shake off her drowsiness, letting out a yawn and stretching as she greeted the morning sun. 

“Alright, let’s get going,” Keena said. “Thern shouldn’t be too far from here.”

“Oh, before you leave,” Viri said. “There’s a pouch of coins hidden under that floorboard. I don’t have any need for them since I hunt my own food, so you can help yourself. I’m gonna head out and get some breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Norrix said graciously. 

“Hmm, seems like it’s stuck in there pretty tight,” he said as he tried to yank out the board. 

“Let me try,” Keena said, hunching over. All of a sudden, they heard the panicked cry of one of their horses. The two immediately rushed outside. Viri had already gotten his breakfast it seemed, and he didn’t have to go very far.

His stomach was swollen, far larger than it had been before. Instead of being smooth and spherical, it was asymmetrical and uneven, the flesh pulled tightly over the equine outline of Norrix’s horse. 

“What are you doing?” Norrix said. 

“I said I was going to get breakfast, didn’t I?” Viri replied, patting his shifting stomach and letting a belch so huge that Norrix swore he saw it shake leaves from the trees.

“That’s my horse!”

“Oh, it was BOOOUUUURRRRRHP yours? I just thought it was some wild horse.”

“It was tied to a post, wasn’t it? It had a saddle on!”

“Sorry! I don’t know what you humans do with your horses.”

“Well, if you get constipated again, don’t ask me for help,” Norrix said. He was pretty sure Viri was telling the truth, and it was just an honest mistake, so he couldn’t get too angry. 

“Don’t UURP worry. This thing’s way smaller than the deer I ate.”

At least he had left Keena’s horse alone, the one that looked big enough to carry both of them. 

Keena didn’t bother to ask if he could spit the horse up. She knew from experience that he had already passed that very short window. 

The two exchanged a sigh, and saddled up on their remaining horse, who didn’t seem to have much of a problem with Norrix’s added weight. 

“Well, thanks anyways!” Norrix said. 

“Hey, what about these?” Viri said, chucking a bag of coins into Norrix’s lap. With all the talk there had been of debts, Norrix wasn’t sure if this was enough to make them even, but he accepted it all the same.

Rested and well fed, though not as well as the serpent shrinking into the distance behind them, the two continued their journey deeper into the woods.

“So, think deep do you think you could get your arm into my ass?” Keena asked. 

“We’ll have to wait until we reach Thern to find out,” Norrix replied.


	3. Hardly Fairy, Fairly Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues. As Norrix and Keena make their way towards Thern, their journey is once again interrupted as Keena finds herself with an unbearable headache. Norrix goes to investigate the source, and finds a grotto of screaming fairies under assault by a giant fae. Luckily, by fairy standards a giant is only about four feet tall, but it's still not a problem Norrix can solve on his own. He'll need Keena's assistance but first he'll have to help her overcome her pain with some encouragement that helps progress their relationship even further.

Sales of so-called 'fairy dust' were banned, and all supplies recalled after the true nature of the substance became widely known...  
-The Adaford Chronicles

Why mince words? They stopped selling it 'cause they found out it was fairy cum.  
-Anonymous Adaford Citizen

Minus a horse but plus a good night's sleep and a full stomach, Norrix and Keena continued their journey deeper into the woods towards Thern. If their map was to be believed they were about halfway to their destination. They stopped only once to cook and eat a pair of rabbits that Keena had hunted for their breakfast, which Keena took as an opportunity to show Norrix how to start a fire. They trotted along uninterrupted from there until another problem suddenly reared its head.

Keena fell from their horse, clutching her head with a low pitched growl.

"Keena, are you alright?" Norrix asked, immediately dismounting and kneeling beside her.

"Grrr, what the fuck is that noise!" she snarled. 

"I don't hear anything," Norrix said. "It must be too high-pitched...can you tell where it's coming from?"

"No, fuck! It feels like it's coming from everywhere."

Her answer wasn't much help, but Norrix couldn't exactly blame her for that. There was a short list of things that living in the forest that could produce such a sound. In fact, there was really only one.

"I'm sorry, there's not much I can do about this right now," he said. "I'll try and find what's causing it and put a stop to it. Just hold tight, alright?"

"Yeah, hrrk...whatever it is, just be sure to give it a good ass kicking on my behalf."

Norrix quickly glanced around the surrounding area until he found what he was looking for-a small patch of white-capped mushrooms clustered in front of a tree.

"I'll be right back, I promise," he said, laying his hand to his forehead. It wouldn't actually soothe her pain, but it didn't feel right to just leave her lying there. Staying at her side would just prolong the problem, so he tore himself away from her and headed towards the mushrooms. Then, he looked until he spotted another patch and headed towards those. He did this several more times, bringing himself deeper and deeper into the forest until he finally found what he was really looking for. Scattered across the forest floor was a fine, glimmering powder, its shine standing out against the dirt and drying leaves.

It was exactly as Norrix thought: fairies, of the most common woodland variety. While they weren't particularly threatening creatures, the high-pitched sounds they produced could be torture for someone with ears as sensitive as Keena's. Though, since it wasn't mating season, there was no good reason for them to produce their shrieks this time of year. The path created by the fairy dust was almost a completely straight line, leading Norrix right up to the mouth of a grotto. The darkness kept him from peering too deep into the cave, but the mouth was adorned with more mushrooms and a scattering of glittering dust. There was a strong draft coming from the cave's mouth, indicating that it must've lead somewhere. 

Norrix took a deep breath to steady himself as he stepped into the darkness, with only the small shine of the dust at his feet to illuminate his path. He couldn't understand why he felt such a gripping fear in his chest. It was only fairies after all, how bad could it be?

Beyond the grotto was a clearing encircled by trees, where the fairies had carved out a little town for themselves. The buildings were small, naturally, as their occupants didn't take up too much space. Even the largest among them were barely a foot tall. They were all carved from wood taken from the surrounding trees, and decorated with leaves, mushrooms, and whatever other pieces of colorful detritus they could find on the forest floor.

The fairies themselves were typical for this region. About three inches tall on average, the fairies had bodies of a loosely humanoid shape. It was as though someone had sanded away all the sharp edges of their form, leaving only a smooth and rounded figure without any curves or joins, as though were made out of dough. Their chests were flat, their torsos without navels, and there wasn't so much as a single nipple to be found. Their facial features were just as amorphous, androgynous with small pointed noises, long ears, simple, lipless mouths like you'd see on a crudely drawn smiley-face, and tiny eyeballs that were just perfectly rounded orbs sticking out from their skull, without the more ovular shape of a human's eye. Between their thighs was a single sexless orifice, more akin to say, the space between two pillows stacked on top of one another in terms of appearance and function than any reproductive organ. They were kept along by shimmering wings upon their back, which due to the speed of their flapping and their translucence was difficult to see when in motion. Pale of skin and with short hair of a greenish tint, the fairies looked like a doll that had been created by a toymaker who wasn't particularly dedicated to his craft. There was a good reason for this. Besides their shape, fairies shared more in common with the white-capped mushrooms that surrounded their home than they did humanity. 

The generally accepted theory is that they originated as a type of fungus with some form of intelligence and some degree of control over their own forms. After encountering mankind, they decided to imitate them, transforming into humanoid creatures and imitating human behavior, perhaps as a form of mockery. Though they reproduce asexually, they still have seasonal mating rituals in which they perform approximations of human sex acts while scattering their fairy dust to the wind. While said to have magical properties, in reality the so-called 'fairy dust' is actually the creature's reproductive spores.

What Norrix had walked into wasn't an ordinary fairy village though. He no longer had to speculate about why the fairies were being so noisy. The sounds that assailed Keena's ears were not in fact the fairies' mating cries, but their shrill, terrified screams.

The fairies were under assault by a giant creature whose size surpassed theirs by tenfold. The fairies' homes were reduced to splinters beneath its feet. The feeling fae were snatched up in its grasp and crammed into either of the beast's hungering orifices: either sent into its maw and swallowed down its throat or crammed into the hole between its legs. Both actions resulted in its stomach swelling. One could see the dozens of fairies squirming helplessly within its rounded belly.

There were two important things about this giant creature that should be noted. Firstly, it appeared to be a fairy itself, albeit one of incredible size. Secondly, it was only a giant when compared to the size of its kin. While to the fairies it trampled over it was a giant of unfathomable size, to Norrix it was only came up to his navel.

It had proportions similar to that of an adult human, but contained within at most three feet of height. It had similarly vague, doll-like features to the creatures it was reducing to paste beneath its wriggling toes, but with a bit more definition, perhaps owed to the fact that its size made it easier to examine in detail. It was easier to discern its fungal origins as well, its skin having the sort of dusty texture certain kinds of mushrooms did when viewed from up close. Its wider hips made it look more womanly, though the crevice between its legs was still lacking the various nuances of a humanoid vagina. Its eyes even had some expressiveness rather than being two unmoving fixed points, though the only thing they expressed at the moment was a frenzied hunger and lust for destruction.

Norrix watched as it crammed another handful of fairies into its mouth, and then belched up a glimmering cloud of fairy dust from its throat. His first instinct was to pull his journal out of the satchel on his hip, and write down a flurry of observations about this unique creature as well as a quick sketch of its likeness. It wasn't exactly the most heroic thing he could've done, but Norrix didn't feel particularly compelled to intervene. Though the fleeing fairies looked as though they were in distress, Norrix knew better than to take their ear-rending cries at face value.

Fairies could not, in fact, experience pain, and they did not value the little houses they had made for themselves nor even their own lives. Even the most grievous of injuries would result in a fairy being reduced to a puddle of spores, from which a new body could be regrown. The giant fae posed no real threat to them. The only reason why they panicked and screamed is because it was what the humans they had modeled themselves after would do.

Unfortunately, none of information was of any use to Keena, whose ears would be assaulted by their shrill cries regardless of whether or not their terror was genuine. The only way to relieve his companion of her auditory agony was to get rid of the rampaging creature, which wasn't something Norrix knew how to do. This giant fairy was an utterly unique creature that had never been observed before, so there was no clear protocol on how to deal with it.

He considered simply walking up to the beast and socking it in the face. Even if Norrix could deal a knockout blow, it wouldn't accomplish much. It would only be a matter of time before the creature got up again and resumed its rampage. The only way to deal with it permanently would be to annihilate it completely, to reduce it to the component spores it was made of, and then scatter those to the wind so they could grow into regular-sized fairies again. That was not something that Norrix could do with his bare hands. There was only one instrument he had access to that could achieve such a thing, and it was the last thing Norrix wanted to use at this point.

Norrix rushed out of the grotto and returned to Keena, who hadn't acclimated to the sound much since he last saw her.

"Hey, are you almost *hnnng* done?" she asked, hands clasped around her aching ears. 

"Unfortunately no," he said. "I did discover the source of the problem though. There's a small grotto of fairies just past here, under attack from the largest fairy I've ever seen. Their cries have been the think causing you all that pain. The only way to get them to stop screaming is to eliminate the giant, and I'm afraid that's not something I can do without your help."

"You want me to get *grrrr* closer to the thing that's making me feel like my skull's about to explode?"

"Yes. There's no other way."

"Gah! What is it you need me to do?"

"I'm going to need you to eat the large fairy that's behind all this. Based on its size it should fit in your stomach without much issue."

"If you haven't noticed I have a bit of a *fuck* issue about eating people. You know, because of the whole *grrr* werewolf thing?"

"I know," Norrix said. "But you won't be killing it. Your stomach acids will break down its large body into its component spores. Then you'll, uh, excrete them, where they'll form into a new generation of fairies."

"Fine. Even with my *hhhrrrg* moral opposition out of the way, I still don't really want to get any *gggrrrnn* closer to that fucking ear poison."

"I understand, it must not be an easy thing for you to do," he said. "But what if I could find a way to make the whole experience more...pleasant to make up for it?"

"Alright, I'm *hrrk* listening."

Norrix sat himself on the ground a few inches away from Keena, legs crossed. "Would you mind sitting yourself on my lap?" he asked. Keena pulled herself up, pushing her body into Norrix's lap so her back was facing towards him. Keena knew exactly what Norrix was trying to do: this was meant to prove that she could still move even while under the effect of the fairies' cries. 

"You really seem to enjoy having a full stomach," Norrix said, tracing his fingers over her abs. He wasn't wrong, she could really go for a gut stuffed with something right about now.

"Well, imagine how full you'll be after this. You should have enough room, but it'll really push the limits of your capacity. I can hardly imagine how stuffed you'll be. It's a good thing I'll be there, massaging your belly the whole time so you don't get indigestion."

Once again Keena knew exactly what he was doing, and once again it was working.

"That doesn't sound...like the worst thing in the world."

Norrix smiled, now rubbing her midsection more forcefully with both hands. It seemed like he had convinced her, but he still wanted to try another track just to be sure.

"You are a good girl, aren't you?" he said. She shuddered.

"I'd...*herrrg* I'd like to think so..."

"Well, imagine you're a houndess and I'm your master. A good, obedient dog would happily devour whoever her mastered siced her on, wouldn't she?"

"Mmmf...I guess she would."

"Well, don't you want to be a good puppy for me? Don't you want to give yourself a full, squirming belly for your master to rub and caress just like he wants you to?"

Keena could feel a wetness gathering between her legs. For just a moment she forgot about the ear-splitting pain she was in. It sounded amazing, being Norrix's loyal, obedient attack dog, glutting herself at his command, letting her master's tender touch roll over her swollen tummy. It was enough to make enduring a barrage of fairy screams worth it.

"I do...I really do."

"Very good," Norrix said, withdrawing his hands from her stomach. "The grotto is only a few yards from here, and I can show you the way. Do you think you could make it that far?"

"Yeah, I think so," Keena nodded, forcing herself off of Norrix's lap and onto her feet. "It's gonna hurt like hell, but I think I can do it." She wasn't sure if it was best to push her lewd thoughts out of her mind so she could focus on the task ahead, or if she should let them flourish so her arousal would overwhelm the pain. It didn't seem like she had much of a choice, since her fantasies simply refused to go away.

"So, it's master now, huh?" Keena said, turning to Norrix with her eyebrow cocked playfully. 

"Only if you want it to be."

\----

Norrix marched Keena along the mushroom-laden path, his hands over hers, with both pairs of hands covering her ears. Between the two of them the sound was reduced to a level that was just barely tolerable, though that didn't last as they got closer to the grotto. 

"Do you still think you can do this?" he asked. He bit his tongue, realizing that he made it sound like he was doubting her. He had complete faith in her ability to pull this off. Everything else aside, he had concluded in locker-room conversations with his fellow students that werewolf beat fairy, every time. "Because I know you can."

Keena smiled. "There's no way I'm turning back at this point. I really want to give those *gggrrrhh* fairy fuckers a piece of my mind." 

They arrived at the mouth of the grotto, where the screaming was at its penultimate intensity. 

"You can let go of me now," Keena said. "I can't eat properly with your hands attached to me...at least, not to that part of me."

Norrix did as she asked, removing his hands slowly as not to bombard her with sound all at once. Unfortunately, she was hit with a wave of shrill shrieking anyways. She fell to her knee, but managed to force herself back to her feet again.

"I got this," she said as she pushed her way to the end of the grotto. "I'll try and put on a good show for you, master." She intended her remark to be sarcastic, but calling Norrix by that title still caused something to stir within her.

She glimpsed the thing that Norrix intended for her to devour as she emerged from the cave. It was an oversized fairy which was trampling and terrorizing its kin. Admittedly, it was pretty comical to see the fairies running away in fear from something that barely rose to her knees. She supposed that what constituted a giant, terrifying monster was relative. Though if the large fairy was enough to frighten them Keena must've looked like an absolutely nightmare to them.

Norrix was exactly right in his estimation, it seemed as though the giant fairy would fit perfectly in Keena's stomach, given the proper encouragement and incentives of course.

"Hey, over here!" she shouted at the fae, hoping to make it come to her. She didn't want to risk stepping on the fairy's houses while approaching it, lest the fairies consider her an enemy as well.

Luckily her strategy seemed to work just fine. The fairy swiveled its head over to look at her, and the two monsters caught each other's black-eyed gaze. The fairy began marching towards her, trampling its fellow fairies on its way. It wasn't just carelessly pulverizing the ones that got in its path-it was going out of its way to crush as much of the tiny creatures as it could. 

Norrix exited the cave soon after she did, standing near her but giving her enough distance with which to operate. He didn't want to get in her way, but he didn't want to abandon her either. Besides, he knew that she would want his encouragement. 

Keena tried to hold steady as the fairy approached, even though the screams of its tiny kin were still like a weight pressing against her skull from all sides.

"Come on, just a little closer," she snarled with a wince. "After that I can finally get some peace and fucking quiet..." 

The fairies' cries grew even louder as more of their homes were reduced to rubble.

"Fuck, that's too much! I can't take it anymore!" Keena said, falling to her knees with her aching head in her hands. The giant fairy seemed to reconsider fighting the werewolfess, since it looked like she had already been subdued. Norrix took that as his cue to intervene. He came up from behind her, knees sinking into the rain-softened mud and wrapping his hands around her waist. 

"Don't focus on anything else," he said softly. "Just listen to the sound of my voice."

Keena took a deep breath, and tried to separate Norrix's speech from the background of fairy screams.

"If there's anything I can say for sure about you, it's that you're the toughest person I know and you have the biggest appetite I've ever seen. If anyone can do this, it's you."

Keena steadied her breathing, and pushed herself back to her feet. Norrix rose behind her, arms still gingerly encircling her body. With his one hand he caressed her slightly convex, muscular stomach. 

"Imagine how much better this will feel when you're all nice and full," he said. "All you need to do is this one thing. Then no more screaming, nothing to worry about, just belly rubs and kisses for as long as you want. And I promise, I'll be with you the whole time. My hands won't leave your belly once from the moment it starts to swell to when it's completely flat from digestion. How does that sound?"

"Heh...that sounds pretty good, master," Keena said. The excited pounding of blood behind her ears was starting to dampen all the wailing, as was the dizziness that rattled all of her senses. The fairies were still unleashing their bitter screams into the forest air, but that was happening somewhere else. Right now she was in Norrix's arms, and everything else was so very, very far away.

Everything except for her target, which had grown bored with her, turning its back in search of some more fairies to stuff inside of itself. 

"Hey asshole, come back over here!" she said, with a grinning Norrix still attached to her at the hip. "You don't just get to walk away from me! We haven't even started yet!"

Just in case it didn't get it, Keena bared her fangs and growled at it. Despite having no connections to canines, the fairy still recognized this universal sign of aggression. As fairies were wont to do, it imitated it, forcing out an airy gurgle from its mouth that was somewhat akin to a snarl, pushing out its two small fangs which were the closest thing to teeth that lay beneath its lipless mouth.

Then, it charged. Norrix's words may have helped soothe Keena's migraine, but it also distracted her from the battle at hand. Because of this the fairy was able to get in the first blow, reeling back its fist and delivering a running punch to the werewolf with its full might.

Keena looked down at the creature to confirm that its fist had indeed collided with her body. There it was, with its fist against Keena's knee just as she had suspected. She had to check because she had barely felt it. Even the most powerful blow from the fairy's spongy fist could be mistaken for a stiff breeze.

"That all you got?" Keena asked. The fairy looked up at her wordlessly. 

"Alright, my turn." She snagged the fairy in her hand, hoisting the half-sized creature above her head. With an 'aaaaaah' she opened her mouth, revealing a maw full of slobbering teeth and a tongue eager to taste fairy flesh. She released her grip on the fairy, causing it to float gently down into her mouth feet-first.

Because of the creature's size, it only took three gulps to get it from her mouth to her throat. The first sucked in the fairy's torso, pushing its legs into her esophagus where they would kick about helplessly. The second forced the fairy's midsection down her gullet, so only its head remained unswallowed, trapped in her mouth with a terrifying expanse of razor-sharp teeth on either side of it. Though the fairy's simplistic facial features made its emotions difficult to distinguish, it was wearing what looked to be an expression of utter terror. 

Keena wasn't sure if fairies had a sense of smell, but she sincerely hoped that they did, and that the fairy was being tormented by her hot, reeking breath. With the third and final gulp the fairy's entire body was trapped in Keena's gullet, creating a bulge that was visible from the outside. Norrix watched intently, with a fascination that was about half scientific and half morbid.

Keena didn't need to bother swallowing another time. Her esophageal muscles were doing a fine job of pushing the squirming fae down towards her stomach entirely on their own. It only took a few seconds for the fairy to land in Keena's gut, where a bubbling puddle of foul-smelling acid was there to greet it.

Because Norrix's arms were wrapped tightly around Keena's stomach, he could feel it expanding beneath him in real time. The bulge started as a modest-sized bulge on the upper portion of her midsection, before swelling into a ballooning potbelly on her lower abdomen, which is how it would remain until her prey was digested.

"Good girl," Norrix said, running a hand up and down the swell of her belly the moment her prey had settled. "You did a good job hunting for your master and filling up your belly just like he asked. I think you earned yourself a reward."

Keena felt plenty rewarded already, between her satisfyingly full stomach, the knowledge that the irritating creature was being boiled alive in her putrid stomach juices, and most of all the fact that her ears were no longer being assaulted by the shrill cries of her prey's victim. Regardless, she wasn't going to refuse a 'reward' from Norrix on top of that. 

"Mmm, what kind of reward?" she cooed.

"Well, first you should get comfortable," Norrix said, both hands now clasped over her churning gut and massaging it. Keena scanned the environment to see if there was some place where she could lie down and have her belly rubbed. Something else caught her attention though. All of the surviving fairies emerged from their homes and hiding spots now that it was finally safe. 

They took to the skies with their shimmering wings, beady black eyes widening at the sight of Keena, their savior. Their featureless mouths opened up to sing her praises, a sound that was only slightly less irritating than their cries for help.

"Hey, Norrix?" Keena said, her tone more direct, indicating a break from their little master and pet roleplay. 

"Hm?" Norrix said. He stopped rubbing her belly, but kept his grip on her waist as he didn't wish to go against his word. 

"As much as I want that reward...and trust me, I really, really do...there's something I want to take care of first."

Norrix nodded and released her, taking a step back. Keena turned to him and flashed him a fanged smile. Then, in a motion almost too fast for him to follow, she whipped her body back around and snatched up a handful of fairies from the air. 

"You think I'm going to forgive you just like that?" she roared. "I didn't eat that stupid giant to save you, I did it so you'd all shut up! You're the ones I had a problem with...so if the big one ends up in my stomach then you do too!"

Keena crammed the fistful of fairies into her mouth, so carelessly that a few of them fell out of the sides of her mouth. The rest were not so lucky, and were pushed to the back of her throat by her tongue. They slid into her stomach effortlessly, despite the fact that she had swallowed at least six of them. They landed on top of the larger one, who wasn't interested in tormenting them anymore now that it had bigger things to worry about.

Norrix simply watched. The suddenness of Keena's actions had left him slightly stunned, and besides, there wasn't any real reason to intervene. Devouring the smaller fairies was no more objectionable than doing the same to the larger one, and she seemed to be enjoying herself...

"You thought that big fairy was scary? How about this?" Keena said, before silencing herself with another mouthful of fae. She made sure to trample their little houses underfoot too. 

The fairies scattered in fear, but they were no more able to escape Keena than they were their previous assailant. Keena grabbed them from the ground and air with little effort, shoveling them into her mouth one, sometimes two fistfuls at a time. She gorged herself to the point where her stomach started to expand visibly again. 

Not every fairy's fate was identical. Some she opted not to eat, instead choosing to crush them to glimmering paste beneath her feet or in her grip. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she said, snatching by the wings a fairy that'd almost managed to make it to the grotto. She brought it inches away from her mouth, but instead of eating it, she unleashed a point-blank burp right onto the creature's tiny body. 

BAAAROOOOUURAAPH!

The gust of stale, meaty air arrived with enough force to blow the fae's body apart. A cloud of sparkling fairy dust rained down upon the forest ground, tainted by the stench of Keena's gut gas.

As soon as her belch tapered off Keena fell to one knee, clutching her stomach. Her belly let out a particularly deep, wet gurgle. Norrix had become familiar enough with the various growls and glurps that Keena's stomach produced to know that this one was different and worthy of concern. The struggling of the fairies had seemingly subsided, as Keena's stomach had made short work of their small bodies. That wasn't to say that her stomach was idle though, as it visibly clenched with discomfort before Norrix's very eyes. Loud and frothy churning sounds were produced by her burbling gut. Every few seconds they would bubble to the surface in the form of a belch or a fart, sometimes both. When she belched, a cloud of fairy dust would be launched from her mouth like confetti. Their shiny multicolored glimmer was in stark contrast to the rank odor that accompanied Keena's belch.

"Fuck...what's in these things?" Keena said, pawing at her own aching gut.

"Well, fairies are made of fungus..."

"Ugh, why didn't you tell me that before?" Keena said, as a wet, sickly fart erupted from her backside. "Mushrooms give me the worst gas."

"As opposed to everything else you eat?" Norrix teased, as another moist ffFFLLRBBbbsshHhHHLLRBBBTT!! bubbled out of Keena's ass.

"This isn't funny! You have to *hOrp* do something about this!"

Norrix sighed. "Well, I did promise you belly rubs."

Norrix knelt in front of Keena's stomach, and lowered his hands onto the shifting lump. Now that he was closer, he could see that, while the normal fairies had been mostly churned, the giant fairy still had a bit of fight left. Every few seconds it would punch sluggishly against the walls of Keena's stomach, creating a small but visible lump on the outside.

He began to caress her belly. He couldn't help but be morbidly fascinated by the feeling of her prey struggling beneath her skin.

"I'm sorry about this," Norrix said, running his hands along the side of her tummy in long, slow arcs. "I'll be sure to ask about your sensitivities next time."

"Nah, don't *HuuUUrrrrpPp* worry about it," Keena said. Norrix's touch was as lovely as ever. Though she still felt a bit sick, her discomfort was overwhelmed by another sensation. She recalled Norrix's words from earlier. Eating the fairy had indeed made her feel like a gluttonous predator, and the internal squirming of her prey helped reinforce this. 

This feeling was not a dominant one though, quite the opposite. Because she had done this at Norrix's command, and because of the way he praised her and gently massaged her stomach, she felt not like a feral huntress but like a domestic beast, no less ferocious or hungry but utterly loyal to and lavished with praise by her master. She had done the wild animal thing for a while, and between that and domestication she was starting to prefer the latter.

"You did a good job," Norrix said, waiting for Keena's noisy gas to subside so he could speak uninterrupted. "I want you to know that. This couldn't have been easy for you."

"Nah, it was *BwwEeeeoOurrrp* nothing," Keena said. "I only did this so I could stop hearing those fairies screaming. Save it for when I go out of my way to save your ass, alright?"

Norrix chuckled. His hands had not left her belly nor stopped rubbing it once this whole time. "Well, can I say that I'm impressed by your stomach? I knew you had an appetite, but swallowing something that big whole is something else..."

"Yeah. Feels like my stomach's just about done with it. You said I need to let the dust out so it can grow new fairies, right? How do I do that, *UuuOoorrrp* exactly?"

"It seems like you're doing it already," Norrix said, as a cloud of stale air and fairy dust blew across his face. 

"Mmf, well that's good," Keena said. The two watched as the dust was captured by the breeze, and swept away to spawn life anew. The forest was quiet and peaceful. The air smelled like Keena's ass.

\----

After expelling what seemed to be all the remaining fairy dust from her system, Keena and Norrix mounted their shared horse, and began to rode off towards Thern, which was now but a few miles away. It would take then only an hour or two to arrive there, assuming that there were no other interruptions. 

"So what *hic* was that all about?" Keena asked. "I've never heard of fairies getting that big before."

"Me neither," Norrix said. "The fairies in the west are a bit bulkier, but this was something else. Between this and the deer that Viri mentioned, it seems like there's a pattern of things being larger than they're supposed to be."

"So you don't think it's just a coincidence?"

Norrix shook his head. "It's worth looking into at least, but we still have a mission to complete. We can't afford any more distractions."

Keena nodded firmly in agreement. "Right. We're so close, I can't imagine us running into any more problems between here and Thern..."


	4. Bee Cum, Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains muscular gals, farting, and englarged clits, F/? vore, eating honey from a butt, and sexy f/f wrestling.
> 
> Norrix and Keena have to face one last obstacle on their way to Thern: a hive of big, buffed-up bee girls, who seem intend on taking Norrix as their breeding slave. Keena challenges the Queen of the hive to a battle in return for Norrix’s freedom, but the fight turns out differently than either of them could expect.

Needless to say, though they call themselves 'queens' the authority of these woodland-dwelling monsters will not be recognized as though they are a formal monarchy.

-The 27th degree of King Viseth III of Adaford

Norrix and Keena were but a few miles away from the city of Thern, which would be the first stop of what was shaping up to be a grand journey. Their stomachs had once again begun to growl with hunger (one notably louder than the other) but if they could just push on a little further they could get some actual food as opposed to berries (though the fresh meat had suited Keena just fine). 

The wolfess's stomach still hadn't fully recovered from the fairies. Although it wasn't quite as severe as before, she was still just as liable to backfire at a moment's notice than the horse they were riding on. The two had promised not to let anything else distract them between here and their destination, and yet Norrix still couldn't help but wonder about those unusual and seemingly connected incidents. He wouldn't be able to keep himself from investigating further, but he could at least hold it together until they got settled in Thern.

Keena's nose began to twitch, as it began picking up a whiff of something unusual.

"Wait," she said, the horse slowing to a stop.

"What is it?" Norrix asked. 

She sniffed deeply to confirm. "Smells like...honey. Ah, shit."

The smell seemed to be getting closer, and there was a buzzing that accompanied it too. It got to the point where even Norrix could pick up on it with his human senses.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Norrix asked. 

"Yeah. You know the Bee Girls that live in this forest?"

"The Apia? Yes, I'm familiar, why?"

"Well, I kind of stole from them while I was living here. Like a lot. And I'm pretty sure they're pissed about it."

"What did you take from them?"

"Honey. I don't eat that shit myself, way too sweet and it gets all in my hair, but people in town were willing to buy it for a pretty good price. It was the only way I could make a living."

"And why do you think they're just confronting you about this now?"

"They never noticed before. I was pretty good at covering my tracks, but I guess they must've finally found out."

Keena scoffed. "It's not like I'm too worried though. I could beat up a hundred of those weak-ass bug girls if I wanted to."

The consistent buzzing of beating wings was only a few feet away. The Apia emerged from the treeline, though they were not as Keena had described them. Though there were only two of them, though from a distance they had sounded like a swarm. 

They still had the typical distinguishing features of an Apia, namely a pair of antenna sticking out from their foreheads, and bulbous black-and-yellow fuzzed bee behinds jutting from their rears. Just about everything else about them was noticeably atypical though. The wings upon their backs were larger than they should have been, but asymmetrical and oddly shaped as well. 

They were tall, broad, and muscular to a degree that was rare to see in human women and unheard of to the typically round, pudgy Apia. Because of their nudity, their muscles well on full display. They weren't as bulky as Keena, displaying instead a more slim, athletic sort of strength, though they were still far from slender.

Thick, gnarled clits throbbed indecently between their muscular thighs. 

"Looks like you girls did some working out since I last saw you, huh?" Keena said. Internally, her and Norrix were thinking the exact same thing: that whatever had transformed that deer and that fairy had also done the same to these women. 

"These look like the ones, sister," the one said to the other, with a husky, gravely voice.

"Are you guys really still mad about the honey thing?" she asked. The two Apia exchanged a quizzical glance. 

"What is she talking about, sister?" the one asked the other. 

"I do not know," the other replied. 

"We are here to bring you to our Queen," the first one said. "The one will provide much nourishment to our queen, and the other will make a fine incubator for our children," she said, addressing Keena and Norrix respectively. 

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Keena said, dismounting her horse and cracking her knuckles purposefully. They may have been stronger, but that wasn't the same thing as being strong. 

"What are you waiting for, sister? Capture her so we may savor the honey that she will become."

The second girl stepped forwards, looking ready for a fight. Keena was unprepared for her fist attack, as it was launched with unexpected speed. The Apia cut across Keena's cheek with the side of her hand, hard enough to draw blood. 

Though the Apia were more fit than before, they still looked like they weren't accustom to fighting. The Apia's fist strike left her off balance, giving Keena plenty of time to respond with a counterattack. Keena responded with a haymaker that had her entire body's weight behind it. The Apia was sent stumbling backwards before crumbling into a pile on the forest floor. 

"Think you can last longer than that?" Keena said, turning to the other one, only to find that she had disappeared in the heat of battle. Before she had time to sniff the air to locate her, the Apia had already wrapped herself herself around Keena's torso so her arms stayed pinned at her sides. Keena could actually feel the woman's engorged clit throbbing against her backside. She figured she probably could've broken her opponent's grip with her own strength, but that gave her a more fun idea instead.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to fight with a boner?" Keena snarled, kicking back so the heel of her boot struck the woman's clit. A swift strike to the pussy wasn't nearly as effective as a good kick to the balls, except in this case, where she had a larger target to aim for. 

The Apia recoiled in pain. Keena finished her off by whipping around and kicking her right in the side of the head, causing her to join her sister in the dirt. 

Keena knew better than to think that was the end of it. The buzzing grew louder until it began to sting her ears. If the two Apia had sounded like a swarm, then this was an army, and not one of bees but of stomping soldiers trudging their way through mud. Keena watched as dozens more Apia emerged from the trees, all of them just as large if not more as their sisters who lay unconscious at Keena's feet.

Keena's confidence began to crack. Though she still wasn't afraid, she was less certain of her victory than she was but a few seconds ago. She had nothing to taunt the Apia with, so she simply let them make their move. 

These ones must've been more experienced, or perhaps they'd just wised up quickly. Instead of trying to attack Keena one by one, they charged in unison. The combined weight of their buff bodies seemed to make the trees around them shake. Though their wings could no longer support their enlarged bodies for sustained flight, they could keep them hovering for several seconds as they soared through the air towards Keena, arms outstretched to tackle her. 

They piled on top of the Lycanthrope, smothering her underneath what must have been over a ton of bee-woman combined. The saccharine scent of smell made it difficult for her to focus, as did the countless clits all throbbing against just about every part of her body. 

Trying to fight her way out of the pile was like swimming through honey, appropriately enough. As she acclimated to heavy smell of sugar and womanly musk that surrounded her, she remembered that she had forgotten something in the heat of battle. 

"Norrix?" she shouted, hoping her voice was loud enough to reach him. She concentrated, and she couldn't recall seeing her companion since the first Apia launched her opening blow. 

"Shit, I'm coming," she said. A punch or a kick was enough to dislodge a single Apia from the pile-on, but every time she knocked one away another would immediately come to replace her. 

Luckily, Keena had a secret weapon that she hadn't even been aware of. It had been a while since she last broke wind, and her stomach was just about ready to unleash a fairy-fueled fart.

The noise was akin to the creaking of a bed, if that bed were underwater and the volume was magnified tenfold. The gas rushed to fill the small space created by the Bee Girl's bodies, giving them all a good, strong whiff of Keena's reek. The hideous smell cut clean through the Apia's own honeylike scent, overcoming it and replacing it with fresh wolfgirl methane. Keena laid a hand against the seat of her pants to make sure that she hadn't soiled herself, so wet was the noise and so potent the smell of shit. Her trousers were indeed dry, but right now that was the least of her concerns. 

The Apia recoiled in disgust, allowing Keena to push just enough of them away to form a gap that she could use to escape. She emerged from the insectoid dogpile and immediately began searching the area around her for Norrix. 

The human was nowhere to be found. All hope was not lost, as she could pick up on his scent now that she wasn't being smothered under a smell like a sweets shop combined with a women's locker room. Her ears perked up as she heard his cries for help in the distance. She went to go mount her horse, before realizing that it had vanished along with him. 

Sharp teeth grinded together as Keena trudged in the direction of Norrix's scent. Fists clenched at her sides, she was ready to kick some Bee-Girls right in their fuzzy asses.

Norrix's voice and scent were drowned out by a chaotic blanket of sounds and smells, but Keena was pretty sure she was at the right place. She stood before what appeared to be an beehive, appropriately enough. Erected between two giant trees, it looked large enough to house several human-sized persons. She had difficulty discerning what was going on inside with all the cacophony, but she could make out enough to know that it wasn't anything good. 

Based on the smell and the overwhelming scent of honey wafting off of the hive, she figured it would be a good idea to take off her clothes, lest they be made sticky. She left them in a messy pile by the entrance. 

She took a moment to admire her body, as if to say "you're enough to get me through this" to her own naked musculature. 

Keena was right. Just about every surface of the hive was slathered in a thick layer of honey, especially the floor. Keena's feet sunk into the honey down to her ankles, with a sound not unlike the ones her ass was known to produce.

The goings-on in the hive were indeed as chaotic as Keena's ears had lead her to believe. She was confronted with so many shocking sights upon her entrance that she wasn't sure which to focus on first. 

Directly in front of her, just a yard or two away from her feet was a dozen or so Apia, all piled up on top of each other with their bodies untangled, not unlike what Keena had been trapped beneath a few minutes ago. This time the purpose of the pile was not combat, but pleasure. The bee girls all writhed against one another with a primal, almost animal-like lust. Hands groped whatever was within reach, and sensitive parts rubbed against anything that stood a chance of stimulating them. 

Some of the Apia jammed their mini-cocks into another's open, moaning mouth. Others opted for more traditional forms of penetration, shoving their clits inside another. Others still frotted their engorged genitals together, and some simply pumped their stiffened shafts themselves. It was as though they were still adjusting to their new endowments and were still unsure of how best to get themselves off. 

Regardless of the method they used to get off, their movements were all wild, frenzied, and even somewhat clumsy as they let out masculine moans and grunts in their orgiastic bliss.

On the far left of the hive was Norrix, surrounded on all sides by muscular Apia who blocked his escape. His uniform had been torn, leaving vulnerable flesh exposed for the bee girls to pinch and prod at.

"I think he will make a fine breeder for our hive," one of them said, pushing him towards another Apia who looked down on him with a worrying look in her eye. 

"Yes sister, I agree," she replied. 

"Hey, get your hands off of him!" Keena roared, barreling towards them as fast as the thick, sticky honey would allow her.

One of the Apia turned around to face Keena, but she was already too late. The wolfess had already sunk her fangs into her shoulder, drawing blue blood from the woman's wounds.

She screamed out in pain, loud enough to alert the other Apia who was tossing Norrix around, as well as the other sisters in the center whose bodies were intertwined. It was already too late for the closer one though. By time the first Apia started to crumble to the ground in pain, Keena had already thrown herself at at the second. 

The bee girl looked up at the ferocious werewolf who had her pinned beneath her body weight, her teeth still blued from her companion's blood. A good, strong headbutt was enough to knock her unconscious. 

"You alright?" she said, turning to the half-nude Norrix. 

"Mhm. This isn't the first time I've been tossed around by a couple of monsters," he said while dusting himself off. He was more frustrated that his uniform had been destroyed than anything else. 

"I thought you had gotten pretty good at avoiding that. Did you even offer to finger them?"

"Unfortunately they weren't as receptive."

The two exchanged a quick, flirty smirk before the reality of their situation dawned on them. The lustful Apia managed to tear themselves out of their orgiastic frenzy, and were now marching towards the duo with vengeance in their eyes. 

Keena had been dealing with the Apia fairly well so far, but she wasn't sure how confident she was in her ability to take on all of them at once. The Apia in the hive were noticeably burlier than the ones she had fought on the outside, and she had to deal with being bogged down by honey as well.

"Norrix. Make a run for it," Keena said. 

"I'm not just going to abandon you," he replied, taking a fighting stance that carefully mirrored Keena's own. 

"You won't be. I'm about to start running too."

Norrix let out a soft 'ah," and the two turned around and headed for the exit. They stopped dead in their tracks, as the watched the hive door close shut in front of them.

Keena turned back towards the Apia who were angrily approaching. Their anger towards her was magnified, since she had interrupted them before they could climax. Keena faced a sea of beefed-up bee girls with obscene and unsatisfied clitoral erections, all intent on pounding her and her human partner into submission, in both senses of the word. 

Then, she turned back to Norrix. "Come on, you must have some kinda obscure fact that can get us out of this."

Norrix shook his head without even a moment's pause. 

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. But I will fight with you, though I can't promise I'll be much help."

"Hah. The small human will fall even sooner than his companion."

"You will not *hhhhuuuuurrrp* cause the human to suffer any harm," a voice said from the far side of the hive. The Apia stopped their advancing, and parted to allow Norrix and Keena to see who was speaking. 

It was none other than the queen herself. She had been the largest Apia in her hive before whatever mutation they had undergone, and the same was still true after. She towered over her sisters, her size rivaling that of Keena's in her transformed state. Her muscles were enormous, unnaturally so; her biceps in particular were so distended and veiny that they looked painful just to possess. 

She was black of hair like all Apia, but her deep purple eyes distinguished her from her kin. She possessed the same sort of bee-bottom as well, which was just as oversized as the more humanoid rump beneath it.

Her face was disarmingly gorgeous, with a beauty that was usually reserved for queens of the humanoid realm, rather than the monarch of some small hive of bulging bee-girls. She even had a beauty mark upon her pale, angular cheek.

The queen's vulva was fat, puffy and reddened, perhaps as a result of her mutations, or the countless births she needed to perform as part of her duty to her hive. She had gone beyond simply having an enlarged clit however. She was now sporting what was almost indistinguishable from a fully formed cock, sans balls. The long, turgid thing was pressed up against her swollen stomach, which squirmed and bulged with a frighteningly familiar face. 

The unmistakable outline of hooves and panicked neighs from inside of her enormous gut indicated that this was what had become of Keena's steed. 

"We may be changed, but we have not yet been reduced to behaving like animals, have we?" she said, lowering a hand to caress her active stomach. Already Keena was preparing to fight her, though none of the scenarios she went over in her head seemed to end in her favor. 

"We will not descend upon our captive like savages. Instead, it is only fair that we give her an opportunity to save herself."

"Oh yeah? What kinda opportunity?" Keena had gone from simulating a realistic potential battle between her and the queen in her head. Instead, she started to fantasize about beating her into a pulp, which she found far more motivating. 

"I challenge you to single combat. If you are victorious, you and your friend will be allowed to leave. If I prevail, you will be devoured, and the human will be taken as our breeding slave. It's a far more proper, dignified way to go about things, and will spare me a few injuries to my subjects..."

"Bullshit," Keena said. "You want to prove you're stronger than me, because you're afraid you might not be the top bitch in this room," Keena said. "Well, I accept your offer. Saves me the trouble of having to beat up your minions before I kick your ass."

"It's a deal then. If you would, allow me a moment to digest my meal. I wish not to fight on a full stomach."

There was a heavy, sludgey noise as juices flooded into the queen's stomach, further dissolving the equine which her stomach had already thoroughly eaten away at. Keena watched as her mount's struggles subsided. After what couldn't have been more than a minute, the creature had liquefied entirely, and the queen was left with a softened but still pudgy belly. 

Norrix placed his hand against Keena's shoulder. "Unfortunately they never taught me if a werewolf could beat a mutant Apia in a fight..." he said. "It might be unscientific but...I fully believe that you can d-"

Before Norrix could finish, he was yanked away by a pair of burly bee-girls, and dragged away into the corner of the hive, where he would remain until the fight was settled. 

It seemed as though the queen had finished processing her meal, but there was still one step in the digestive process that she hadn't undertaken. 

"Forgive me, but I don't want my bowels impeding my ability to fight either. Now, my sisters, come and partake in my bounty."

The queen's puffy asshole parted, and from it flowed a dense, tube-shaped log of honey. Though it was excreted in a similar manner, at least it didn't smell like waste, having a sickly sweet aroma instead. Bits of bones were embedded in the log of golden sludge. Some looked as though they had come from their horse, and some clearly hadn't. 

The other Apia knelt down before their queen, lowering their hands beneath the sticky flow, and then cramming globs of it into their mouths greedily. The Apia pushed and shoved and scratched at each other, each one wanting exclusive access to their queen's sweet nectar. The Apia continued grunting and moaning as they stuffed themselves, until finally her anus snapped shut. The remaining unfed Apia were left to fight among each other for the rest of the queen's filth which had coiled up on the floor.

For a few moments, Keena was silent. "Wow, I'm really glad I never ate that honey myself."

She turned to Norrix. "So is every monster product just shit or cum?"

It took Norrix a second. "I suppose some of it is urine," he replied with a grin. The pair exchanged a look of gratitude, as that moment of levity had given them temporary reprieve from how dire their situation was.

The Apia at the queen's feet scattered, save for one, who swirled her tongue around her ruler's anus and up and down her crack until all the honey stuck to it had been wiped away. She couldn't leave her asshole uncleaned like some commoner after all. 

"Now that that's over, your highness, I think you have a fight you should be getting to," Keena said.

"Indeed," she replied, rising from her throne, and stepping forward to meet Keena in the center of her hive. Keena could now see that she only came up to the queen's chest. 

"So, how are we doing this?" Keena asked, assuming a fighting stance with her legs spread. "Traditional rules or Midroux style?"

"I can't say I'm familiar with the latter," the queen said, refusing to change from her upright posture. This indicated either confidence or inexperience. Whichever one it was, Keena was prepared to make her pay for it. 

"It's where we keep going until one of us can't stand."

"Yes, I do believe I like that one better."

"Then let's do this, your majesty."

Keena had spent her time in the hive getting used to moving with her feet stuck in honey. While it still slowed her down, it now did so in a way she could account for. 

She made the opening move, which was consciously a reckless one. She threw the entire weight of her body at the queen, wanting to get a feel for how tough she actually was. 

Unfortunately, the results of her little experiment were worse than she feared. The queen barely budged as a result of Keena's attack, and the girl had now been left completely vulnerable. 

The queen responded with a brutal backhand. Were it not for the honey keeping Keena's feet stuck to the ground, she would have been knocked back. Instead, she was only slightly staggered, but left with a stinging pain and red mark on her cheek.

Meanwhile, Norrix could do little more than watch, as the Apia holding him back whispered taunting words into his ears. A hand was clasped over his mouth, so his screaming could not interrupt the fight. 

"Your friend is nothing compared to our queen," said the one. 

"She will make a fine snack for our ruler, and we will dine graciously on the resulting honey."

"Yes, my sister. And then we will fill this one with our young."

The near-audible throbbing of his captor's clits indicated that they had more than reproduction on the mind. 

Snarling, Keena forced herself not to clutch her aching cheek, lest she be down a hand in fight she was already losing. She allowed the queen to launch a follow-up attack, which came in the force of a straight punch. 

The queen's inexperience showed-Keena was left with plenty of time to prepare herself, and had her arms crossed over her chest to guard herself long before the blow reached her. The queen's immense strength more than made up for her lack of skill though. Even though Keena was able to dampen the blow's impact, it still sent a shockwave through her body that made her teeth rattle. 

Norrix tried to struggle against the grasp of his captors, but his lithe body could not make them budge even a centimeter. There had to be something he could do. 

Ideas buzzed in his head like a swarm of angry bees. He would only have one change at this, so he would have to make it count.

Norrix opened his jaws, and sank his teeth into the hand that covered his mouth. Though he didn't have the fangs of a canine, he'd still done sufficient damage if the Apia's scream of pain was anything to go by. 

"Her abdomen!" Norrix shouted after hastily sucking in a breath of fresh air. "It's the most sensitive part of her..."

Norrix was cut off before he had time to finish his sentence. He was wrestled to the ground by the other Apia, who ensured that he would remain silent by burying him into the honey face-first. He was still able to breath, just barely, but only by inhaling through his nose. 

Still, he had succeeded in delivering Keena his message. "Gotcha," Keena said, as she sustained another devastating blow. Even though she was blocking, it would only be a matter of time before the queen left her with broken ribs. 

"The abdomen means the stomach, right?" Keena said, glancing over at the queen's pudgy belly. It did seem like the only part of her body not covered in a thick layer of muscle. With Norrix unresponsive, she had no choice but to trust her gut on this one.

The queen may have been strong, but her attacks were predictable. All Keena needed to do was bait one out, and then...

Keena launched a blow at the monarch, in such a way that even an amateur fighter like her would see it as a perfect opportunity to counter-attack. The queen acted exactly as Keena had hoped, and responded with a punch of her own after Keena's fist slammed uselessly against her sturdy chest. 

Because Keena had seen this exact thing coming, she was able to counter the counter. She leaned out of the way of the royal's attack, her first sailing harmlessly over Keena's shoulder. She had put herself in a position that left her stomach totally exposed, so this would be Keena's perfect chance. 

With a roar, the wolf-girl launched a single punch towards the queen's midsection with all the strength she had left.

A brutal "crack" echoed through the hive. If that wasn't enough to prove that Keena's blow had landed true, then the way the queen's body collapsed and spasmed around her clutched fist was.

The queen's mouth opened to release an exclamation that would shake the hive down to its very foundation. It was not, however, a shriek of pain like Keena had expected. Instead, it was a groan of pure sexual bliss. The queen's twitching was not the shuddering that came with a crippling strike, but tremors of orgasmic pleasure that seized the queen's entire massive body.

"Oh, so that's what he meant by most sensitive part," Keena said as she withdrew her fist. She watched the queen collapse onto the honeyed floor with a wet squish, trying and failing to catch her breath. After a few more seconds, the queen actually managed to regain her composure, rising to her feet and lunging at Keena again as though nothing had happened.

Keena wasn't particularly concerned, and implemented her seemingly winning strategy again. For the second time she angled a swift counterpunch to strike at the queen's abdomen, and with the exact same result. The queen was overcome with a raw wave of pure physical pleasure that surged through her loins uncontrollably. Her phallus twitched with involuntary delight. Were that part of her anatomy more developed, it would've spurted a generous dew of precum from its head. The fluid was provided by her pussy beneath it instead, which drooled with a substance more sweet and precious than royal jelly.

"O-oh," the queen said, clutching herself as she fell to her knees. With her abdomen still clenching orgasmically, Keena had plenty of time to launch a follow up attack without fear of reciprocation. Keena preferred to defeat her opponents through pain rather than pleasure, but if that's what it took to win...

Keena delivered her fist into the queen's midsection, plunging it as far into her squishy stomach as it could go, pulling it back out before the queen's clenching abdominal muscles could hold them in place. She started to get into something of a rhythm from there, shoving her fist in and out of the royal's tummy in a way that was rather penetrative. An indecent observer might remark that she was essentially fisting the queen's chubby stomach repeatedly. 

The queen's reaction was certainly worthy of such a lewd comparison, as her heavenly moaning and gasping filled her hive. The drones were enraptured by what was happening to their queen, unsure if they should be offended by seeing their leader in such a compromised position, or overjoyed that she was being wracked with such incomparable pleasure. Either way, they would not be allowed to intervene. 

Meanwhile, the queen's body had gone from merely imitating an orgasm to actually achieving one. The nerves in her oversensitive stomach as well as the ones in her loins exploded electrically in tandem, bringing the Apia to a climax that infused the honey beneath her with another sort of bodily fluid. 

"Please, more!" she begged between hurried breaths. Luckily for her, Keena still had plenty of punches to give. The queen had cum, sure, but she had neither given a formal surrender nor been reduced to a position where she would be unable to give them. Until then, Keena would contain to rain stimulating blows down upon her.

The queen had no time to recover from her initial orgasm before Keena's ceaseless strikes pushed her to a second, and then a third. Each climax rattled her brain as surely as Keena's blows rattled her body. She had forgotten her challenge to the lycanthrope completely, or even the fact that she was queen. She could scarcely do anything besides anticipate her next climax and then experience it, until she was too euphoric for even that.

"Oooohoooooo!" the queen said, as her final cum caused her to fall belly-up into the honey. Eyes closed and breathing steady, without so much as a single peep uttered, if the queen was not sleeping then she was in a state indistinguishable from it. 

"I think that counts as a win," Keena said, as she backed up from the queen's slumbering, orgasm-wrecked body. "Now let me friend go, unless you want me to gut-punch all of you too. I can't promise it'll feel nearly as good as it did for your queen."

The Apia didn't respond to her words at first, for they were still reeling from seeing their infallible queen reduced to unconsciousness. But the burly bee-girls abided, and released the captive human from their grasp. Norrix immediately ran towards his victorious friend and embraced her. "Nice job," he said, as Keena knelt down so she could nuzzle his chest. 

"Nah, it was nothing. Now let's get out of here before they realize that they don't actually have to let us go."

"Actually," Norrix said. "I'd like to get a sample from the queen first. Whatever happened to this Apia, it has to be connected to the fairies, and to the deer that Naga ate as well."

"What kind of sample?" Keena said. 

"A honey sample, directly from the source, unfortunately. Don't worry, I just need you to press down on her stomach slightly. I'll do the, errr, dirty work."

Keena nodded, and pressed her palm against the queen's gut, while Norrix took a class jar from his bag and angled it over the queen's anus. A fresh bit of honey was extruded from it, which Norrix sealed in his jar for later study. "Excellent. Now we can-"

"Wait!" the queen said, awaking with a start after finally recovering from the aftershocks. She spoke quickly, as to get her point across before Keena clocked her in the head, which she looked poised to do.

"You," she said, addressing the lupine woman. "I want to thank you. I've always resented my role as queen. Unlike you humans, that title is not one of authority, but of subservience. My position is not to rule, but of having my womb swell ceaselessly with new drones. After my transformation, I wanted to escape that position, to be a ruler without compromise or any other responsibilities. That's why they captured your friend, so he could become the new spawner from our young, so I could shirk those responsibilities forever, and become a new sort of queen, one at the top of a hierarchy from which I rule without question. And yet, before that pyramid of rule could even be properly formed, you had already knocked me off of its peak. And yet...I have never felt more fulfilled then when I was beneath you, conquered by a stronger woman helpless against the tidal waves of pleasure you brought to my shore. The responsibility of a leader are not what I truly desire. I desire to make my subjects more powerful so that they shall dominate me as you have. I will not become a stronger woman, but create them. My role as breeder will not be rejected, but embraced, and savored. I am a queen, and that word is to be synonymous with with fuckslut and brood-whore. They are my subjects, which will come to mean queen-fucker and womb-filler. My final decree with my authority shall be to relinquish my authority entirely. So commands your queen."

"Ugh, please tell me that's not what I sound like," Keena said. She and Norrix departed as the Apia contemplated their queen's words. After a few moments of deliberation, they pounced upon her, smothering their ruler beneath their muscular bodies as they fought to be the first to shove their engorged clits into their ruler's orgasm exhausted holes. 

"Oh, yes!" the queen shouted. "Fuck me! Knock me up! Make me your slut, for that is what it means to be queen!"

\----

"So is this what it's like to be you?" Keena said as she shoved her outfit into Norrix's bag, not wanting to re-dress herself until the coating of honey had been removed from her body. "Making monsters cum their way into self discovery?"

"That aspect of my life was a more recent development," Norrix said, as he placed his sample from the queen's beside it. His outfit would need to be discarded, for it was too thoroughly infused with honey to be worn properly again "And I don't know if it's happened frequently enough to call it a pattern just yet. What is definitely a pattern is the creatures in this forest becoming physically overdeveloped out of nowhere. I don't have a theory quite yet, but with this sample I should-"

Keena reached over and pinched Norrix's lips shut with a honey covered hand. "You can worry about that later. We have no horse and it's almost dark. We can wash up and head to Thern tomorrow, but right now, it seems like everyone's gotten off except for the two of us, and I don't think that's fair."

Norrix couldn't disagree. He pushed his bag aside, so it would not be an obstacle for their forthcoming action. And then, the two collapsed upon each other, and made sweet honeyed sex until sundown, when they fell asleep in each other's embrace. 

They spent the first few minutes of that following morning trying to unstick themselves from each other as the coating of nectar that covered their bodies had hardened like concrete overnight.


	5. The Eyes of The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norrix and Keena finally make it to Thern after a brief bath in which Keena offends some forest creatures with her farts. There, they find a city filled with open crime and corruption, some well hung strippers, an old friend from Norrix's past, a filthy goblin girl with a bone to pick, and perhaps the beginning of a vast, dangerous conspiracy.

This story contains female farts general girl stink, strippers with dicks, an elf with some huge tits, a filthy goblin girl and some vore with disposal

"I'm old enough to remember a time when bathing was considered a privilege. Now you can do it but you just choose not to?"  
-Unnamed to Keena Rinnel, date unknown

"At least we're in walking distance of Thern," Norrix said, crystallized honey still clinging to his naked flesh. "Still, shame about the horse. We'll have to get a new one when we're in town. But first, we really should wash off."

The honey was of particular frustration to her, being the hairier of the two. Even so, she shook her head. "No way. It'll fall off on its own. We should focus on moving as soon as possible. 

"Well, even if it weren't for the honey, I would still urge you to bathe," Norrix felt compelled to add.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you'd be more tolerant of my natural smell at this point."

"It's not myself I'm concerned about. We're about to enter a town full of people, and I'd rather you not be quite so...ripe on arrival."

"I've been to Thern before, you haven't. Nobody in that garbage town cares whether or not I bathe."

"And if I recall correctly, you got kicked out of there, yes?"

"No. I got kicked out of the town I was in before Thern. I left Thern on my own because it was a shithole." 

Norrix sighed. "And I was going to offer to bathe you. If you don't want my hands running over your slippery, naked body then I suppose that's fine. I'll just go clean myself off..."

"Fine," Keena said exhaustedly. "But I'm telling you, I smell even worse when I'm wet."

"I find that hard to believe."

\----

If Keena had to be bathed, she knew of a spot that would be the least unpleasant to do it in. There was a warm lake just south of here, whose waters were warmed by the sun above it Their goods were laid at the shore, and then Keena dove into the water cannonball style, as to make the biggest splash possible. 

"I thought you hated the water," Norrix said, sliding himself in after testing the temperature with his toe. 

"I do, but if I'm gonna be in it I might as well have some fun with it."

Whispy, amber-colored streams flowed from Norrix's body, as the hardened honey that coated it was dissolved by the waters. Likewise with Keena, though her streams were of a darker hue, as the honey on her body had fused with a week's worth of the wolf girl's caked on filth. 

Keena dove underneath the water, only to reemerge when the gunk had been washed from her long, massive hair.

"So, you offered to bathe me, right?"

"Mm, thanks for reminding me," Norrix said, wading over to Keena's spot. Perhaps he should've taken her warning more seriously, as she did indeed radiate with the scent of wet dog. He went through with washing her regardless, starting with that huge mop of black hair. He ran his hands through it, combing out any stray pieces of hardened honey with his fingers. The relief Keena felt from having her hair untangled was immeasurable. 

"Mmmm, I appreciate the hair wash, but there are some parts that are extra dirty that could do with some thorough scrubbing, if you know what I mean," she said, pairing her not-at-all-subtle remark with a playful smile. Norrix didn't have to be a genius to pick up on her innuendo, and so he let his hands venture further down so he could clutch and caress her bare breasts.

A stiffening red nipple was worked between Norrix's fingers, and the resulting moans from Keena could be heard for miles around. Keena's groaning had a result that should've been predictable but went unforeseen by the both of them, as it began to draw unwanted attention to their location. The native occupants of this lake were fascinated by these strange sounds, and drew closer to investigate. Dark, curious eyes watched them from the shoreline, just a few feet away from where they were wading. 

Keena did not pick up on their scent, for the odors that their bodies produced were almost identical to that of the trees from which they emerged, and which they would ossify into in their old age.

They were dryads, creature of the wood, not dissimilar from fairies in terms of their humanoid appearance and non-mammalian origin though not in stature. They were tall, slender, and feminine, with limbs that seemed to be out of proportion by just an inch or two. Their skin had the color and texture of wood pulp, and their eyes were large and brown like a doe's. They had some parts that would've been vestigial on such a creature just as they, their smooth, modestly sized and perpetually bare breasts without so much as a nipple in sight were such an example. This suggested some sort of imitation as with fairies, or that they had perhaps been humans at one point themselves. 

Regardless of their origins, they watched the pair from the shoreline, cupping their spindly hands over their mouths and craning their long necks over each other's slender shoulders so they could whisper among themselves. Though this was certainly not the first couple they had seen getting intimate in the lake beside their home, they enjoyed exchanging gossip or lewd jokes about the subject whenever the opportunity arose in a language only they could understand. Some of them even dove into the lake in hopes of catching a closer peak at something lewd.

"It seems we have company," Norrix said, unclasping Keena's nipple. He did this to help her snap back in attention, as her eyes would no longer be closed so she could indulge in her pleasure without the obtrusion of any unnecessary senses, and because he didn't want to continue without getting Keena's reaction to the update in their situation first. 

"Whazzat?" Keena said sleepily, the absence of stimulation dragging her back to reality rather rapidly. "Oh, shit."

"Mm, seems like we've been set upon by Dryads." 

"Ugh, I hate them! They're so nosy, and I swear one of them stole my food one time. They don't even eat meat, right?" Keena was hoping for a swift and expert answer from Norrix which would help fuel her frustration, but the sort of hesitant "well, we aren't exactly sure, but..." she received dampened her rage somewhat.

"Well, whatever. I definitely don't want them watching me bathe. Give me a second, I know how to get rid of them."

Keena's digestive system had recovered from the fairy she'd eaten earlier, but her guts were still quite active even in their most regular state. It didn't take much effort to summon and then force out a fart of impressive size, which emerged from her cheeks in the form of plump bubbles that rapidly rose upwards with an appropriately bubbly noise. A relieved sigh exited Keena as her gas did, tapering off as the bubbles of methane rose to the lake's surface with a bassy burbling and then popped.

Keena couldn't help but feel a strange sort of pride, in being able to produce a fart that large on an empty surface. Flatulent sounds echoed through the trees as the bubbles ruptured and released the noises and smells that had been kept trapped inside. Norrix was wise enough to plug his nose the moment he saw the jet of bubbles ejected from his lupine lover's ass. The Dryads possessed no such foresight, and as a result were hit with the brunt of the stench as the wind brought the earthy smell of ass to their shore. 

Because she had released it on an empty stomach, Keena's fart had no particular undertones, though it was far from odorless. It simply smelled exclusively of methane and indeed shit, without the meaty base that Keena's food fueled flatulence usually had.

The Dryads clasped their hands over their flat noses with their slight nostrils, and then retreated from the shore into the deeper parts of the forest where more breathable air resided. The ones who lurked underwater soon followed, not wanting to be hit with a follow-up blast while they were closer to the source. 

"Seems like that did the trick," Keena said proudly. 

"You're disgusting," Norrix said. Despite the fingers clasped around his nostrils rendering his voice noisily, it was impossible to mask the affectionate tone with which it was said.

\----

Figuring that they had reached a reasonable level of cleanliness, the two swam ashore, Keena putting on her clothes from earlier and Norrix fitting himself with a fresh uniform unsoiled by honey. The feeling of fresh, crisp clothing against his newly clean, dried skin was among the many lovely, rare pleasures he'd gotten to experience over the past few days.

And with that, they headed to Thern, which was so close to where they stood that there couldn't possibly be any more interruptions on their way there.

\----

Thern was the sort of place that could only be truly experienced under the cover of darkness. The lamps that dotted its wooden walkways and jutted out from the uneven ramshackle homes that lined them had a distinct orange-yellow glow that was just as essential part of the town's character as the trash-strewn marsh beneath its stilted houses and walkways, or its reputation as a place of unrestrained vice. Luckily, it was nearly impossible to view the city in the light, as even during the day it was shrouded by the treetops above it, with leaves so thick as to nearly completely blot out the sky, as though to shield the sins of the city below from the watchful eyes of the gods. 

And oh was there sin. Even Thern's dubious reputation couldn't prepare one for just how flagrant the people of the town were with acts that in any other place in Adaford would have them thrown into a dungeon. All manner of sex was offered by workers whose outfits made their occupations unmistakable. A particularly busty wood-elf with fiery orange hair down to her waist opted to wear nothing at all, to better show off the freckles that clustered around her generous bosom.

In any other city, peddlers of outlawed substances would've lurked in the dark spaces between buildings with hoods pulled over their eyes, keeping their wares in unlabeled containers so their customers would have to take their word on what was inside. Here, they lived in unassuming buildings with storefronts that advertised their illegal wares carelessly, and wore ordinary clothes, though some of them chose more extravagant dress to show off their wealth, and some dressed particularly eccentrically to suggest that they were mad wizards or practitioners or forbidden exotic medicines with presumably miraculous effects. 

Some storefronts sold more typical fare, although the scattershot nature of their products indicated that they were likely fences and that their wares had all been stolen. 

"I told you this place wasn't worth bathing for," Keena said, a walkway creaking underneath her feet, threatening to break and send her tumbling into the filthy marsh water below. Even Norrix's more modest weight made the planks groan worryingly, though in reality the wood was deceptively strong and could easily support the two of them.

"What was it like here? Back when you were living there, I mean," Norrix asked, wondering if they had passed Keena's old home as they made their way towards the center square in search of an inn. "You must have some interesting stories."

Keena shrugged. "The whole sex and drugs and crime thing gets pretty annoying after a while. It seems like it'd be fun and dangerous, but after a while it just boils down to a place where everyone's trying to sell you something."

Indeed, every brothel and store that Norrix and Keena passed had someone standing at the front door bellowing and beckoning for them to come inside. 

"You can only see so many drunken brawls over who owes who fifty gold coins before it stops being funny. Actually, I take that back. Those are still pretty funny."

"Do you prefer living in the woods to the city?" he asked, as the square came into view. 

Keena shrugged. "I can't say I've found any living situation that I like yet. It's why I'm always moving. Though, if I do end up finding one, I have a feeling it'll be because you're there."

Norrix stood on the tips of his toes so he could peck her on the cheek. 

"Alright, the inn should be there, third building on the right," Keena said. The scattered walkways of Thern and its disparate buildings all led to the town's center, a large, flat plank of wood, around the edges of which were the city's most central buildings. Essentially it was like the town square of any other village, only erected on stilts and hovering a few feet above a bubbling marsh.

The square was home to the densest crowds of Thern, its most frequented brothers, its potion sellers with the loftiest promises. And Thern's most roomy inn, one with an air of professionalism, rather than the other hotels on the outskirts of the city which were little more than a rented-out spare bedroom.

"Just stay quiet, I know how to talk to these people," Keena said, as the two of them entered the inn, which smelled of musty wood and was cast with an orangey light as was the rest of the city. 

"Oh, are you giving the orders now?" Norrix teased. 

"Mmm, you're right, that was out of turn," Keena said, with just as much playfulness in her voice. "You can punish me for it when we get up to our bedroom."

Keena then leaned over the receptionist's counter, and put her apparent communication skills to use. 

First, she belched.

Bhaaaaooourp

"Sup. I need a room for two, three nights."

Keena then threw the necessary amount of coins onto the desk, and accepted the key which the receptionist slipped across to her. "Know where I could buy a horse? I, uh," Keena bit her tongue before elaborating on how exactly they'd lost their two previous horses. That was much too long of a story to tell for the time being. 

The receptionist took a moment to recover from the fact that she had just been belched at. 

"You should talk to Osk at Legrino's. I think he mentioned something about a shipment of horses."

"Legrino's?" Norrix asked. 

"Legrino's Lair. It's a strip club not too far from here. I know Osk, not a bad guy."

Keena paused. "Not like I was a regular club or anything. He has his hand in a lot of the stuff that goes on in Thern. Used to see him around a lot..."

Norrix chuckled. "I wouldn't judge you if you were."

"Let's just make this quick, alright?

\----

Lengrino's Lair was neither hard to find nor particularly shy about what kind of business it was. There was a wooden sign over its doorway, a picture of a dark-haired woman with a wreathe around her head befitting a druid or perhaps a goddess baring her naked breasts with a shameless look on her face. This was a reference to the myth after which the establishment was named, in which a mortal convinced a deity to expose herself to him. Though the content was crude and the style more caricature than anything else, it was still rather impressive work, though the paint had faded with time exposing the wood underneath.

A sort of jaunty tune emanated from the doorway, played with a fiddle or some similar instrument. It had a very solid, predictable rhythm to it, which made it ideal for shaking one's naked body along to.

The doorway was too narrow for the pair to fit through together, and there was a constant flow of people in and out, so Norrix and Keena had to push and shuffle awkwardly through a sea of stumbling strangers until finally they were both inside.

It wasn't much easier to maneuver inside the building than it was through the doorway. Perhaps Norrix and Keena had made the mistake of coming at peek hours, or perhaps there wasn't a single time of day when the club was sparsely occupied. Either way, they had to push some people around just to get to one another; making their way to Osk would be a challenge on its own.

Besides its population, the club was loosely put together and made mostly out of musty smelling wood lit with golden light like many of Thern's other structures. The dancers all stood atop raised platforms so they could be seen above the crowd, with metal poles that rose from floor to ceiling. 

Apparently they had failed to read the sign out front advertising the club's special night, because all of the dancers currently working shared a special trait. All of them seemed to be women with a more uncommon sort of endowment, their cocks just as eager to bound in sync with their sensual dancing as their heaving breasts. Nearly every species in the content was represented, and some from lands across the seas. Shafts of every conceivable color and shape could be seen in various states of erectness, wreathed with every hue of pubic hair including many that were simply bare.

In the upper right corner a dark-haired Elven man with a dark goatee could be seen playing with his fiddle vigorously while stamping his feet in time with the music (and the motions of the dancer's various assets), an impressive feat given how red-faced drunk he was.

The pair tried not to pay too much attention to the dancers, not out of prudishness but because if they were to affix their gaze to anything besides the space immediately in front of them they risked getting trampled by the drunken patrons. 

Fortunately for Keena, she had an extra sense she could use to navigate by, and one that would save them the trouble of locating their target as well. Though it was hard to pick up through the wafting waves of booze and body oil, she could pick up the sort of ashy smell that she remembered Osk having during her days in Thern.

"He's this way," Keena said, gesturing towards the backroom with what little space her arms had to maneuver. 

After several minutes of shuffling their way through the beast that was the crowd, they were spat out into a relatively open area in the club's rear, with a pair of doors, one leading to the bathroom and one leading to the office in which Osk resided. 

"Open up!" Keena said, smacking her large hand flatly onto the door so she couldn't be ignored over the sound of the music. The door swung open, though they could not see who was inside, as the entire office seemed to be illuminated by a lone candle which wasn't particularly good at its job.

Osk was an older gentleman, though his bright blue eyes had the sort of vibrancy that was usually only seen in much younger men. His beard was colored an inconsistent sort of grey, with flecks of lighter and darker shades and some that were still jet black. So too was the case with his hair which fell to his shoulders, made of strands that spanned every hue of the ashen pallet. 

His face seemed to suggest that he once had the sort of delicate, feminine handsomeness that Norrix now possessed, which had not left him entirely as he aged. His smile had gotten no less charming over the years at least, as his white-toothed grin that he greeted Norrix and Keena with left the pair disarmed, with nothing to say for the first few seconds after entering his office.

"Can I help you?" he said, his voice as rich and dusty as the fine fabrics he did not wear so much as he had draped over his body. "Ah, Keena, I remember you!" he said, rising out of his chair to greet the Lycanthrope with an enthusiastic handshake. Even the super-humanly strong wolf woman found his grip a bit too tight.

"Changed your mind about Thern, have you? I recall you saying that this place was cursed last time you were here."

"Nah, your city still sucks," she said dismissively. "Me and my friend are just passing through on our way to Middroux. We wanted to buy some horses from you, actually."

Osk was silent, turning to Norrix, and then back to Keena again. "Nice looking guy you've got there," he finally said. "Student of the academy too. You know how to pick 'em."

Keena felt an instinctual desire to deny her and Norrix's relationship, though she wasn't sure why.

"Anyways, I have a shipment of steeds on their way, should arrive within a day or two. I won't make you pay in advance, in case one of my, err, business rivals manage to snag them first. In the meantime, why don't you two go back outside and take a seat. I'll fetch you something to drink, on me."

Norrix nodded, taking out his calendar from his satchel, and making a note to return to the club within the next day or two next to all his other scribbled reminders. Norrix thanked him, but before he could turn to leave, he saw the man cup his hand over his mouth as though he was hiding a smile, which compelled him to stay.

"Sorry, it's just...do you know how Keena and I know each other?"

Norrix shook his head.

"Well, me and her had a little arrangement. She was allowed to eat the scraps out of the trash out back, and in return, well, I didn't have to bother paying a garbage man anymore."

Norrix looked up at Keena incredulously. "He's not lying," she said after a moment's silence. "It was more of an, uh, formalization of what had been going on anyways since she arrived here. Now go, have a seat. We've got some really special girls on stage tonight."

Exiting the office and entering the stumbling mass of humanity that filled the rest of the club, Norrix and Keena sat themselves upon the two nearest chairs that were surrounded by the least amount of sweaty bodies.

A man soon arrived to deliver their drinks, a pint of ale for Keena, and for Norrix a glass of milk. 

They switched. 

"You know, maybe this place isn't so bad," Keena said, wiping the white residue from her upper lip and belching, the sound making a nearby stripper recoil with disgust. "I mean, most people leave Thern because of all the crime, and it's not like I have to worry about that. One-on-one with anyone in this town, and I guarantee I'll kick their ass."

Norrix had no doubt about that, but given the pervasive nature of crime in Thern, the question wasn't if she could fight anyone, it was if she could fight everyone.

Norrix found himself looking upwards as he lowered his lips to the rim of his drink, whereupon seeing the dancer above him made him put his drink straight back down.

A modest cock swung between a pair of pale, creamy thighs, bobbing in time with hip's gyrations, swirling side to side with a palpable consistency.

Like a cloth caught in gentle, steady wind 

Up from the swinging hips flowed, straight, well kept hair, tucked neatly behind pointed ears

Strands of near-colorless blonde draped over bare melon-sized breasts like curtains

Not nearly thick enough to conceal blush-pink areola 

Nor the layer of glossy pink over pursed lips enough to make them any less familiar. 

"Hm? Something wrong?" she said, nudging Norrix. She knew him well enough to recognize his stillness as something unusual. She looked up at the dancer mere inches from where they sat as well, wondering what about them she was missing. 

"I...I think I know him." Norrix said. 

"Wait, him?" Keena replied. 

Though the dancer could not make out Norrix's words exactly, his muttering was enough to draw the stripper's attention to him. Glossy lips were parted in disbelief.

"Norrix?" said a melodious male voice.

"It's meeeeeeeee!" came the gravely voice of an unfamiliar woman. The entrance swung open, and a sweat-glazed cock at least a foot in length, with a base surrounded by a bramble of coarse fire-orange hair entered the club. A few second later, the goblin girl which it was attached to followed. Her presence was attention-grabbing enough to draw the eyes of every patron and performer. Even the fiddler ceased his song, as they all watched rapt as a bead of sweat descended down the length of the goblin's shaft, and then fell to the floor from her drooping phimotic foreskin.

Her unwashed and uncut slimerod of a shaft (the smell of which permeated the whole of the club in seconds, overcoming the body odor of even the most over-exerted sweat soaked stripper) was not the only weapon she brandished, however. In her hand she held a club, embedded with bits of jagged tooth, no doubt taken from some the maw of some nightmarish creature from the wastelands of the west. A crude weapon to be sure, but a dangerous one, especially with the way she swung it recklessly around her head.

"Osk!" she shouted, her slurred voice just as stumbling as her clumsy drunken movements. "Come on out and fight me, coward!"

Keena wiped an accumulated strip of milk from her upper lip. "You see this? This kind of shit is why I left."

\----

The dusty wood paneled room was illuminated by a heavy orange light, but just barely. The dark-haired elf had a handsome face that'd helped him charm many a mark during his career as a cunning criminal, but it could only get him so far. Now he was here, tied to a chair, with hot, sinister breath against his cheek.

The parts of the room that weren't shrouded in shadow were covered by a thick cloud of smoke. Some of it came from the cigar that the silhouetted figure on the far side of the room took generous puffs from, but not all of it. The only thing he could make out was the face immediately in front of him, the tanned visage of a beautiful woman with an elegant swoop of dark makeup around each of her yellow eyes.

She spoke in a tongue he was unfamiliar with, as her drooling tongue familiarized itself with his face.

"Petar al-kili hemu nas."

"I-I don't understand!" he stammered, pushing uselessly against his restraints. "Look, I'm sorry! I would've never taken his money if I knew he worked for you, I swear!"

"Shush. It's too late for apologies. You may as well have taken that money directly out of my pocket, and I don't take kindly to thieves."

The cat-eyed woman took a particularly long drag across his face, savoring not just his flavor but the way he squirmed. 

"Setok aki?" the woman asked, turning to the figure in the darkness. 

The smoker let out a hearty chuckle. "Go ahead, ask him."

“Dayak sulifar, il nos Petra Hepu-da. Nos Peris Auku-Hoom," she said. 

"W-what is she saying? Listen, I can get you the money back. Hell, I can work for you. You could use someone like me. Let's-let's work something out. You don't have to do this!"

The swaying light at the end of the cigar indicated that the shadowy figure was shaking their head. "Sorry kid, wrong answer. Neffy, show him what happens to dirty thieves who cross Momma Jugeth."

"Tekum," she said with a grin. It was not just her tongue the elf felt against his face, but the entirety of her wet, steaming maw, which expanded before him like a great chasm until finally it was large enough to envelop his entire head. The elf let out a panicked scream, but found his cry muffled, echoing uselessly through the woman's throat, unable to reach anyone who could possibly help him. 

The woman cut the elf's restraints with a curved, clawed fingernail, as there was no chance of him escaping anymore. Then, she pressed that same hand against his body, pushing against it to force him deeper down her throat. Her hand pushed him from behind, while her throat muscles sucked at him from the front. The two combined forces overpowered his struggling easily, and despite his screaming and flailing, he found himself steadily drawn deeper into the woman's smothering body.

A few more forceful gulps and his desperately kicking legs were sucked down into her throat, leaving the entirety of his body trapped in her bulging gullet.

GLORPH

The woman ran her hands over the taut, tanned sphere that was her swollen gut, savoring the every squirm and scream from her prey that made her stomach shift and shudder. A morbid, hazy outline of the elf's screaming face could be seen protruding from the predator's gut as he cried out for help that would never come. 

Oh, how satisfied she was, as she traced her fingernail over the engorged swell of her stomach. So satisfied and so very, very full.

BAAAAUURAP!

What was left of the elf could be found in a coiled pile in an otherwise unremarkable part of the vast mashes surrounding Thern, indistinguishable from the other muck around it, save for a stray shard of undigested clothing or sun-bleached bone.

Come morning the steaming mound was reabsorbed completely into the soft, wet earth.


	6. Big Titty Elf BF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Stink Stuff, M/? Vore, Big Boy Boobs and Stinky Goblin Girl Cock
> 
> Keena is forced to deal with the sudden intrusion of a disgusting goblin girl, which earns her and the crew some jobs at the strip club, and is introduced to an old flame of Norrix's as well, and elf boy with some unusual endowments. Unfortunately for Norrix, he wanders off in the middle of his shift and finds himself in some serious trouble.

"And you!" the goblin snarled, turning to the busty and apparently male elf who seemed to recognize her almost immediately. "You're gonna get it too!" Osk sighed. 

"I should've known better than to think you'd take your firing lying down," Osk said. "But coming back here and threatening people is a bit much, even for you."

"S-shut up!" she snapped back. The way she slurred her words gave away how intoxicated she was. "You had no right to fire me! And especially not to replace me with that elven slut! He's not even a lady!"

"Well, I seem to recall you showing up late to work every day, drunk, refusing to wash, driving away my customers with your stench, all of which Marrenn here has yet to do."

"Please don't drag me into this," the elf said, exasperated. 

"No way! You're not getting out of here without tasting the business end of my club!" Pep said, stumbling forwards. With each step she took the reeking musk of her cock intensified, and there was still a good few yards of distance between her and the elf. Marrenn had no desire to learn what the smell was like point-blank. Getting beaten silly with her club would almost be a mercy at that point.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him," Norrix said, putting himself between the elf and Pep, and getting quite the whiff of cockstink himself.

"Unless you have some kinda tidbit of knowledge that'll let you knock a goblin out cold...which I'm not doubting, you're better off letting me handle this, master."

"Right," Norrix said, allowing Keena to step in front of him and do her thing.

"Listen here, Pepsqueak," Keena said, lifting the goblin up off the ground. Because Pep was nude, Keena had to grab her by a bit of loose skin on the back of her neck like a cat. "People like you are the exact reason why I couldn't stand this town. And I am so, so not in the mood for this kinda shit today."

Despite having an especially acute sense of smell and being closer to Pep than anyone, Keena was able to power through her smell. That wasn't to say that it didn't bother her, and she found herself taking quick breaths to avoid it as much as possible, but after basking in her own odors for her entire life there was only so much damage the goblin's particular brand could do.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do to me?" the fire-haired goblin said, flailing her little legs about and swinging her club clumsily. She did manage to smack Keena in the cheek, but that wouldn't cause much more than a bruise, and only really succeeded in making the wolf girl even more pissed off.

"Well, let's think about this in terms of size," Keena said, keeping her grip around the back of the goblin's neck, and lowering her so her green face was forced up against her muscular stomach.

"I'm what, three, four times bigger than you? I'm not the best at math, but just eyeballing it, and based on some prior experience swallowing really short, annoying things, I think I could probably fit you in my stomach. Your disgusting, sweaty green body is probably gonna give me indigestion, sure, but that won't stop me from turning you into a steaming pile of something that smells slightly better than you do right now. So unless you want that to happen, leave me, Osk, and everyone else here alone."

Before dropping the goblin back to the ground to let her scamper off, Keena let out a hot, gurgly belch right into her face which lasted for several seconds, just to give her a taste of what she could expect to turn into if she messed with Keena again. 

With that, Pep left the strip club grumbling to herself, with her tail metaphorically tucked between her legs and her fat, smelly green cock literally bobbing between them. 

Besides Keena herself, everyone else in the club was left disgusted but slightly impressed. 

"Heh, not bad," Osk said with a smoky chuckle. "That'll keep her off my back for a while."

"So, you gonna introduce me?" Keena said, turning back to Norrix and then to the elf who he apparently had some prior relationship with. "This is Marrenn," Norrix said. "As for how we know each other, I think I'll let him explain that himself."

"No, please, I insist," Marrenn said. "You're a much better storyteller than I. In the meantime, I'll be tucked away in some remaining corner of the bar that doesn't reek of goblin cock."

The elf then turned around and strolled in the opposite direction to do just that.

"Marrenn was my roommate from back in the academy," Norrix continued. "We dated as well," he said without any reservation, as he knew Keena not to be the jealous type. "I ended up losing touch with him after graduation, I had no idea that we still lived so close to each other. Would you mind explaining how you ended up here Marrenn? I think the smell's dissipated by now?"

Marrenn sighed, and returned to his original position with his bosom heaving mightily with each step. "That's all true, yes," he said. "After I left the academy, I had some...difficulty finding employment in my desired field, and quite a bit of debt hanging over me. I was too proud to ask my father for money, so I ended up here to help pay off my debts. Who would've thought that the one dance class I took on a whim would end up defining my future career, and not those countless courses on governance. I never tried to contact you again because, well, frankly I was ashamed of the path I had taken."

"You really thought I'd judge you for being a stripper?" Norrix said, trying not to sound too dismissive. "After all the stuff we did together?" Marrenn's cheeks turned scarlet in an instant. "I'd rather you not discuss or even allude to such things in mixed company. I know that's an odd request considering my employ, but nonetheless..."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Keena said, extending a hand for Marrenn to shake. "My name's Keena, and I'm the one doing all that stuff with him now."

Keena took a good look at the elegant, effeminate elf before her. "Guess you can't say Norrix has much of a type, huh?"

"Indeed," he remarked. "I was expecting he'd find someone new, but you...aren't exactly what I pictured." Marrenn's nose wrinkled. "Ugh, what's that smell? That goblin's stench can't still be permeating through this establishment, could it?"

"Nah, that's me," Keena said. "Took a bath earlier, but that goblin got me working up a sweat again."

"Ah, well, if that's the case, I'll be returning to my corner again."

"Wait!" Keena said. She had a burning question, and one that was almost certain to offend him, but she just had to know. "What's with the, uh, you know," she said, gesturing towards her own chest.

"I can explain that," Norrix said, mercifully allowing his ex-boyfriend to step out of the radius of his current girlfriend's stink. "Marrenn comes from a particular tribe of Northern elves in which, for reasons that are still speculated upon, the males all have overdeveloped breasts."

"Well, if you're done catching up," Osk said. "I gotta say, I was pretty impressed with the way you dealt with Pep. With the type of rabble that comes to this place, I could always use another bouncer. It'll be a temporary job of course, just a way to earn some extra cash before the shipment of horses arrives."

"Might as well," Keena said. Though they had a pretty large sack of gold to sustain them for their journey, it couldn't hurt to make some extra money on the side. "But on one condition: you gotta give Norrix a job too."

Osk turned to the boy. "Well, obviously you aren't built to be a bouncer," he said. "But I bet that body isn't bad for dancing. I'm sure all the girls would go wild for you."

Norrix's throat felt a bit dry. "Well, sure! I could give it a try I suppose."

"Great," Osk said with a grin. "I'll pick out an outfit for you, and get you up on one of our polls so you can give me a little demonstration of your skills."

Norrix nodded, but first, he still had a bit more to say to his chesty elven friend. 

"Hey, Marrenn?" Norrix said, approaching the elf in the relatively stink-free corner of the establishment he'd tucked himself into.

"I've been struggling to find a job after the academy too. I know how it feels, and well...if you want to leave with me and Keena on our journey to Midroux you're more than welcome to. We've got a pretty big sack of gold we could share with you, and it'd be nice to catch up."

"Is Keena always so, errr..."

"Yeah, she's pretty much always like this."

"I'll...consider it, I suppose." he said pensively. 

"We'll be leaving town once the shipment of horses arrives. You'll have until then to decide."

"Here, I think this'll look good on ya," Osk said, interrupting their exchange by tossing some clothes at Norrix, a silky veil and some billowing parachute pants to be precise. Quickly Norrix disrobed. He was surprised by how little shame he felt undressing while everyone was watching. It wasn't anything Keena or Marrenn hadn't seen before though, and Osk had probably seen more nudity than the three of them combined. 

The flowing clothes made Norrix look even more feminine than usual, leaving his slender upper body completely exposed. He was having some trouble getting the pants to stay up, but he supposed that made sense since they were made to be removed.

"That pole's open," Osk said with a gesture. "Show me what you got, pretty boy."

Norrix leaned against the pole, and swayed his hips back and forth, or at least, that's what he tried to do. His inexperience led to him jerking his hips side-to-side awkwardly instead. Keena and Marrenn weren't exactly sure what to make of this display, though Osk seemed to be observing it intently. 

After a few more seconds of awkward dancing, Norrix figured that it was about time he remove an article of clothing. At least, he was pretty sure, he didn't know if there were any unwritten rules on when the best time to actually start stripping was.

So, he finally let those billowing pants drop to his ankles, as they'd been trying to do for the past several minutes. He then stepped out of them, and pushed them off the stage with his feet, in a way that was decidedly unsexy. 

At least it put Norrix's appealing lower half on display, with his lithe, athletic legs, thighs that were a bit noticeably thicker than a man of his weight should've been, and two shapely butt cheeks that were appealingly firm yet just soft enough to have a bit of pleasant jiggle to them. Of course, having a cute butt didn't mean much. Presentation was everything, and Norrix simply stood there awkwardly, clad in nothing but his veil, looking as though a family member had just walked in on him changing. 

Realizing that he should probably but a little extra omph into his bodily display, he decided to imitate a move that he'd seen Marrenn perform himself. This turned out to be a mistake, as Norrix was an amateur, and the elf a seasoned expert. 

Norrix climbed up the pole, and then allowed gravity to drag him back down while grinding the metal rod between his cheeks. At least, that was the intention. Norrix struggled to sandwich the pole between his cheeks while he slid down uncontrollably, clutching onto it for dear life to keep from losing any ground. When he did finally allow himself to slide down while grinding the pole with his buttocks, the only thing he really accomplished was giving himself a mean friction burn in the form of a long, linear rash that started midway down his back before disappearing into his buttcrack like a wagon vanishing into a tunnel.

Everyone was left feeling embarrassed. That wasn't to say that there wasn't some horniness mixed in, but the predominant feeling which permeated the room was shame.

Osk sighed. "You're cute, kid, but I don't think you're cut out to be a dancer."

Norrix couldn't disagree. He added stripper to the mental list of jobs he was apparently too incompetent to perform. 

"We still had a deal," Keena chimed in. "I'll only work here if he does. There's gotta be some position open for him, right?"

Osk shrugged. "Guess we could use a janitor. You know how to sweep a floor?"

"Yes," Norrix lied. 

"Good. Just come here by the end of the day and sweep up the mess everyone left. You don't have to worry about keeping this place spotless. This is Thurn, it's gonna reek like shit no matter what."

Norrix exchanged his stripper outfit for a broom. He'd spent so much time looking for a job, any job, outside of the one necessitated by his degree which seemed like less and less of a possibility each day. Even though he finally had a use for his knowledge, he still wanted to prove to himself that he could hold down a regular job, at least for a little while.

"I'll do my best!" Norrix said with the biggest grin he could manage.

"Sure you will," Osk replied.

\----

Keena did her job admirably, and Marrenn continued to do his as well as he'd been. Even the drunkest patrons knew better than to cause a fuss with the lycanthrope watching over them. The big, raspy farts she ripped at regular intervals did a pretty good job of keeping everyone at bay as well.

Norrix popped in and out of the club throughout the day, since his shift didn't start until after his friend's were over. The rest of the day was spent at the inn, where he went over his notes. The mystery they'd encountered back in the forest was still weighing on his mind, and they weren't any closer to solving it than before. He desperately hoped he would get his answer before they'd have to leave Thern. No matter how many times he looked at the misshapen skull or the sample of honey, he couldn't discern anything beyond that something was making things larger than they should have been. What that something could be he hadn't a clue.

He continued to think on it though, in hopes that some spark of inspiration would come to him, until Norrix watched the last drunken dregs stumble out of the strip club, and he knew it was time for him to pick up his broom and head out.

The floor of the club was cleaner than he'd expected, no doubt due to Keena flashing her fangs at anyone who was about to litter, and eating any of the food that ended up on the ground herself, contributing to the monstrous farts she'd released throughout the night that still lingered in the air. It didn't make the bar smell much worse than usual as much as it simply filled it with a different kind of awful stench, so Osk didn't bother scolding Keena for stinking up his joint.

There was still a good deal of refuse and dust that Norrix was in charge of cleaning up though, and so he got to work.

The only problem was, Norrix wasn't exactly sure how to sweep. He understood the basics of course, but the broader nuances of the task were lost on him. Should he start with the corners? Begin in the center and then move out to sweep the edges? Was it best to sweep everything into one giant pile, or should he make several smaller piles and then combine then into one?

This ate up several minutes that could've been better spent sweeping, so Norrix finally committed to placing his broom to the floor. Everything else could be figured out later. Norrix would come to regret his hastiness, as he soon became keenly aware of just how tedious the task ahead of him would be. By time he finished sweeping up this small bit of dust into a humble pile, Norrix expected to see the sun beginning to crest over the horizon. Instead, it seemed to have taken him a minute at most, and he still had many minutes to go before his shift was finally over.

Norrix couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, as this was exactly how all of his previous jobs had ended up. Norrix wasn't an elitist, he didn't think that menial labour was too good for him or anything. Far from it. He didn't have the discipline to invest his attention in something that didn't interest him, without the minutes feeling like hours and the hours feeling like centuries. It was a flaw that he desperately wanted to overcome, but it seemed as though he would never be free, would never get a normal job after all. 

Norrix continued to try and push himself to sweep for a few minutes longer, but after a while he simply couldn't take it anymore. He would never be able to get a real job after all. He was an academic to the core, with no skills besides burying his head in a book, of no use to anyone. The boredom combined with his frustration at himself made him feel like he was going to jump out of his skin. 

He needed some fresh air and some time to clean his head, so he threw his broom to the ground, and headed towards the marshes of Thern, whose mysteries had been weighing on his mind for his entire shift. He couldn't bare to stand there and sweep, not when the answer behind all that mysterious growth could've been hiding just a few yards away from him. As disgusted with himself as he was for giving up, he just had to see, and so he ventured into the dark stillness with a heavy coating of dust still on the strip club floor.

\----

Norrix wasn't sure exactly what he expected to find in the swampy wilderness outside of Thern, he just knew it had to be something. He was filled with a mix of irrepressible curiosity, and disgust at himself for giving up so easily. But why shouldn't he give up? He had nothing to offer the world, no abilities beyond his single, self-indulgent field that he would never make a single scrap of gold from for the rest of his life.

Keena was a fool for tagging along with him, Marrenn too. They both did their jobs fine, Marrenn had been doing his for years, despite it being well outside his intended career path, and yet Norrix couldn't even manage to sweep for a single shift.

The marshes seemed devoid of life, monstrous or otherwise. Well, there were plants that emerged from the muck, but they didn't help soothe Norrix's self-doubts nor bring him any closer to the answer he was looking for. 

He wasn't special. Anyone could've helped Keena that night. She made a mistake of attaching herself to him, of joining him on his self-indulgent journey that wouldn't lead either of them anywhere. He would never find Nergus, the sack of gold would run out, and he would be left destitute because he spent all of his time studying a useless field and couldn't hold a broom for five single minutes. The next morning, he would tell Keena and Marrenn to go on without him, and return to the town where he'd come from to live off what was left of his parent's money. 

Norrix was so lost in thought that he ended up stumbling upon something he would've known to avoid were he more aware of his surroundings. Unfortunately, it was already too late, and a voice that was both gruff and high-pitched started to bark at him from below. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" it said, as a strange, small creature began to pull itself up from the muck. It was a mandrake, a plant creature whose roots were shaped like and could move similarly to that of an extremely small human. It had a winkled, grouchy little face which looked like it'd been carved into it. It's eyes narrowed, and its odd slit-like mouth curled into a scowl of displeasure. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Norrix said. Mandrakes tempers were known for being as short as their stubby bodies were, and judging by the way this one was raising its pale, pointed root-arms into the air, it didn't seem to differ in temperament from its kin.

"Don't give me none of that," it said. "You humans think you can just do whatever you want. I was having a nice dream you know, before you went and stepped on my head."

"I promise, it won't happen again," Norrix said, turning his head back towards the club, ready to make a run for it.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not just going to let you walk away. Not until I've taught you a lesson."

Norrix tried to sprint, but the muck kept his feet glued to the ground. The mandrake had no problem moving through its environment, and before long it had wadded through the muck and was now climbing up Norrix's pantleg. Norrix tried to shake it off, but his foot was still immobilized by the mud. He could do nothing but watch as the creature ascended his body, before reaching his head and forcing his jaws open with unexpected strength.

"Open wide!" it said, before popping itself into Norrix's mouth and wriggling its way down his throat. It was just barely big enough to fit, though it created a sizable bulge. This bulge traveled downwards as the mandrake did, before settling in Norrix's belly. Norrix was left looking pregnant, as his uniform rode up to expose his bulging belly. 

Norrix's intestines felt incredibly unsettled, and it wasn't just because the mandrake was writhing about within him, causing the spherical bulge of flesh to shift and distort.

It might've seemed like an odd choice for a creature wanting revenge on Norrix to feed itself to him, but both he and the mandrake knew exactly what they were doing. Mandrakes were known to cause hallucinations when consumed, even in relatively small amounts. There was no telling what a whole root would do to Norrix, but he knew he was in for one hell of a bad trip.

A chemical-smelling belch emerged from Norrix's throat, as the scholar tried to calm himself down, which just ended up making him even more nervous. He tried to make himself vomit, but the mandrake seemed insistent on staying exactly where it was. That wasn't to say that it was immobile though, as it still squirmed enough to earn a modest belch from the boy every few seconds.

"Calm down, calm down," he repeated to himself. "Everything's going to be fine..."

Despite his reassurances, he still watched as reality started to morph and distort before his very eyes. It was too late. Norrix strapped in, and prepared himself for whatever it was his addled brain was going to show him.


End file.
